Guerra entre las dimensiones Primera parte: Resurgimiento
by Hunter-of-Dreams
Summary: Cuenta la historia de Sakura y los demás luego de los acontecimientos del manga. Quien no hubiese querido que esa magnifica historia continúe? Bueno, este será un intento de seguir con ese sueño. Los animo a que se adentren a este nuevo mundo y ojala se lleven una grata sorpresa!
1. Nuevos Compañeros

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que estos muchos de los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de CLAMP.

También comentarles que en mi perfil hay una aclaración sobre esta obra que recomiendo que revisen antes de comenzar a leer la historia. Dejen reviews !

* * *

**GUERRA ENTRE LAS DIMENSIONES**

**_Primera parte:_**

**_Resurgimiento_**

Capitulo 1:

"Nuevos Compañeros"

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por entre las uniones de la persiana. Sakura se despertaba temprano ese día, pero no precisamente por eso.

La noche anterior tuvo un sueño que la tuvo a mal traer y no la dejo dormir bien.

Recordó que hace unos días atrás, también había soñado algo que la había inquietado de esa misma forma, solo que no podía recordar cuando fue, ni de que se trataba, ni cual era la causa. La mente se le puso en blanco. Al final no pudo recordar ninguno de los dos. Y después de pensar tanto se volvió a dormir.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y ya no había tiempo de desperezarse en la cama. No podía encontrar serenidad debido a ese sueño/recuerdo. No sabía si eran sus nuevos y fuertes poderes los que no la dejaban escapar a la concentración o si era la falta de práctica lo que la traía inquieta. Finalmente dejo de pensar y se levantó. Kero seguía durmiendo tan plácidamente que hubiese sido un crimen despertarlo.

Tomó sus coletas y se peinó delante de un pequeño espejo que tenía en su recamara, luego se dirigió al ropero y saco su nuevo y reluciente uniforme de preparatoria. No había pasado una semana todavía desde que empezó la preparatoria así que aun permanecía como si fuera recién comprado. Y seguramente permanecería así más tiempo gracias a los cuidados tan delicados que le ofrecía su padre.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien seguramente ahora estaría en la cocina preparándole el desayuno como todos los días en los que se encuentra en casa, salvando los que tiene que irse de viaje por sus estudios. Todavía costaba creer que él era una de las mitades del legendario mago Clow.

Una vez más se miro al espejo, esta vez con todo su uniforme completo, y aún no se acostumbraba al cambio. Todavía se sentía igual a esa niña que junto a sus amigos correteaba por la ciudad en busca de las escurridizas cartas mágicas hace unos cuantos años atrás. Pero ahora aquellos hermosos tiempos han quedado muy lejos y era hora de afrontar esta nueva etapa como estudiante de preparatoria.

- No puedo creer que te hallas levantado a tiempo.

Kero se había despertado, se encontraba en el pequeño dormitorio/estante que ella le construyó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. A pesar de que aun estaba medio dormido no salía de su asombro al ver a su compañera de habitación despierta y lista para salir. Creo que no hace falta indicar que "Kero" es solo el diminutivo de Kerberos, el poderoso guardián de las cartas Clow y fiel seguidor de Sakura.

- ¡Qué grosero! – Refunfuño Sakura.- .Pero… creo que otra vez tuve un sueño.

- Maldición, esto ya empieza a preocuparme, ¿Qué clase de sueño? – Preguntó su amigo.

La puerta sonó en ese momento.

- Sakura, voy a entrar.

Era su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto. Sakura apoyo un pie en el cajón de Kero y abruptamente lo hundió en la oscuridad. Todavía intentaba ocultar la identidad del pequeño guardián.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Touya mirando el pie de su hermana sobre el escritorio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No sucede nada. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¡Deberías pedir permiso en vez de avisar y hacer lo que quieras!

- Me sorprende verte despierta a tiempo, no hay porque ponerse nerviosa.

- ¡No estoy nerviosa! Es solo que entras sin avisar y yo me estaba preparando…

- ¿Y con quien hablabas? Si se puede saber…

- Con nadie Tonto, ¿con quién podría estar hablando?

- Oí voces.- Dijo él, decidido a molestarla.

- Es que…verás…estaba hablando sola, si conmigo misma porque…- Sin saber que mas decir Sakura se queda en un silenció muy incomodo que se le hacía difícil soportar. Pero su hermano lo rompió.

- Si que eres raro, monstruo, ¿hablando sola?, Espera a que el mocoso lo sepa, seguro volverá a huir espantado de ti.

Sintiendo una furia incontenible, avergonzada, totalmente humillada, Sakura respondió:

- ¡Cállate Touya! ¡Dime por favor que se te ofrece y te largas de mi habitación!

- Haz el favor de apurarte que papá ya tiene listo el desayuno, ¿No sería genial que llegaras temprano a clases alguna vez en la vida?

- Enseguida bajo, ahora por favor…- Hace un ademán con su brazo para que se retire.

Touya cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de retirarse, ofreció un último chascarrillo.

- Monstruo…

Cerró de golpe la puerta evitando por una milésima de segundo un almohadonazo proveniente de su indignada hermana, dejándola sola con su irritación.

- ¡Ayy malvado me las pagará todas y cada una!- Dijo Sakura, de a poco calmándose y colocando la almohada en su lugar.

Pero se quedó en silencio después de eso, pensando. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlo a él? ¿Porque siempre que estaba cerca de salir adelante algo le recordaba a Shaoran? Hace meses que él no le respondía ni sus cartas ni sus llamados, ni nada. Hasta llegó a pensar que Shaoran había decidido continuar con su vida en Hong Kong sin ella.

Y tal vez ella debería de hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Oye Sakura! ¡Sakura, vuelve!

Sakura, como despertada de un trance, tenia al pequeño Kero enfrente suyo haciéndole señas con la mano para que volviera en sí.

Ruborizada, ella trato de dar a entender que todo estaba bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse

- ¿Acaso no tienes sensibilidad? ¡Casi me ahogo ahí dentro! ¡Sabes que no puedes cerrar por completo el cajón porque no puedo respirar! ¡Uno de estos días moriré aplastado por tu monstruosidad!

Sakura solo lanzó una mirada hacia su diminuto amigo. Una técnica que fue perfeccionada a lo largo de estos años, que llevaba un mensaje oculto, y que se volvió infalible. Kero sabía bien cuál era el mensaje.

- Solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a suceder….- Dijo terriblemente asustado.

Ella se inclinó y acarició su cabeza en señal de tregua.

- Será mejor que baje o llegare sobre la hora otra vez.- Dijo Sakura

Pero antes de retirarse Kero la detuvo.

- Oye... Bueno creo que no hace falta recordártelo. Solo ten cuidado.- Dijo el guardián. Y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

- Si, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Pero antes de retirarse, Kero la detuvo, de nuevo.

- Oye... me traes algo al regreso ¿no?

- Solo si te portas bien.- Dijo ella. Y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

En efecto, su padre se encontraba en el comedor haciendo los preparativos para el desayuno. El aroma que se desprendía de abajo era espectacular, tanto que hasta el mismo Kero dejo escapar un suspiro desde la habitación.

Sakura amaba comenzar el día de esa manera. Pero siempre antes que nada, se acercaba a la repisa del living y saludaba cariñosamente una foto de su madre, quien tristemente falleció cuando ella apenas tenía dos años.

- ¡Muy buenos días pequeña Sakura! – Su padre la recibía con su buen humor de siempre.

- ¡Buenos días papa!- Devolvía el saludo mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿Amaneciste bien? ¿Estás preparada para un nuevo día de escuela?

- Si, hoy quizás sea un día especial.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntaba su hermano mientras se sentaba en frente.

- Ayer el profesor Terada nos anunció que hoy se nos uniría un nuevo compañero a nuestro salón.- Contestó ella.

- ¿Otro?

- Si, al parecer no se anotó a tiempo.

- Que raro…, has de llegar temprano si no quieres darle una mala impresión y quedar como el monstruo durmiente.- Dijo Touya.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso no?

Como si fuera un acto reflejo, hizo un movimiento con su pierna, veloz y contundente pero discreto, casi invisible, lo que después se convirtió en una patada, en la punta del pie de su adversario.

-¿Qué sucede Touya? ¿Te duele el estomago?- Preguntó su padre, preocupado

-¡Seguramente eso le pasa por comer tan rápido como un monstruo!

Ya consumada la humillación, terminó su desayuno y, satisfecha, se dispuso a marcharse hacia el colegio. Tomó su mochila, se despidió de su familia, se ajustó sus rollers y se fue.

Era un hermoso día, El sol brillaba con fuerza, sin que ni una sola nube obstruyera su paso, pero no hacía calor, ya que una leve brisa era capaz de refrescarlo todo. Un día perfecto, parecido a un día de primavera. Y precisamente, le recordaba a esos días cuando lo conoció a él. Definitivamente, olvidarlo iba a ser más difícil que recolectar las famosas cartas Clow.

En el recorrido Sakura debía tomar una calle larga que tenía en el centro decenas de árboles de cerezos. A ella le encantaba viajar por esa calle, y más esos días en que los cerezos estaban repletos de flores. Le traía recuerdos hermosos, como cuando en una ocasión disputo la maratón de su escuela con sus mejores amigos y en el trayecto se encontraban estas calles, atrapadas por una carta Clow.

Mientras estaba en su mundo, sus recuerdos, maravillada con las flores, el sol y la brisa, Sakura escuchó una voz muy familiar delante.

-¿Cómo estás Sakura?- dijo la voz.

Al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que esa voz provenía nada más ni nada menos que de Yukito Tsukishiro, su gran amigo y consejero, el mejor amigo de Touya y dueño de la otra identidad del poderoso guardián de las cartas, Yue.

Parecía que volvía de hacer unas compras.

- ¡Hola Yukito! Todo está en orden por suerte ¿Tu cómo has estado?- Respondió Sakura contenta de ver a su amigo.

- Bien también. Con un poco de hambre (mostró sus bolsas de supermercado llenas de comida como para cinco) ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Así que hoy llegará un nuevo compañero a tu curso no es así?

- Si así es… ¿Pero cómo lo sabes Yukito? - Preguntó ella extrañada.

- Pues tu hermano me lo dijo hace un rato mientras hablábamos por teléfono, parecía preocupado…, por tu forma de ser supongo.

- Jaja, ya sospechaba yo.- Dijo divertida, feliz de que su hermano se preocupe por ella.

- Sabes…, mi otra identidad dice que espera que tengas un buen día, y que no te confíes demasiado.- Dijo Yukito, refiriéndose a Yue, que convivía dentro de él.

- Pues hazle saber que le doy las gracias Yukito por favor, y que no se preocupe, saben bien que no es el primer alumno nuevo de este año.- Dijo Sakura.

- Por eso mismo Sakura, ya sabes lo que piensan del otro Kerberos y Yue, solo no te fíes demasiado.- Dijo Yukito

- Lo sé, pero tengo esta extraña sensación Yukito. Sé que no es un mal chico.

- Pues que sea tan misterioso no me convence en lo absoluto- Dijo Yukito

- Y quien es el que se preocupa ahora, ¿Tu o Yue?- Bromeó Sakura

- Tienes razón, solo ten cuidado, estaremos atentos por si acaso.

- Ya lo sé, muchas gracias a los dos.- Dijo Sakura, más contenta aun.

- Entonces que tengas un buen día. Envíale saludos de mi parte a Tomoyo.- Dijo retirándose de la escena su gentil amigo.

Siempre le hacía bien verlo a Yukito, ya que él había sido muy importante en su pasado, y lo sigue siendo en el presente, aunque sin ocupar el lugar de antes. Yukito era un buen amigo en el cual Sakura, Touya y Kero podían confiar.

Luego de haber andado unas cuantas cuadras más, divisó a lo lejos que como siempre, como todas las mañanas hace tantos años, su prima y mejor amiga la esperaba en la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

- ¿Qué tal Sakura? Llegas a tiempo el día de hoy.

- ¡Buenos días Tomoyo!- Respondió Sakura- Si es verdad, esta mañana me desperté temprano.

- ¡Bien por ti!, ¿Algún motivo en especial?- Preguntó su amiga.

- Ahora que lo mencionas…fue por un sueño, pero no puedo recordarlo.

Tomoyo dibujó una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

- Otra vez…que raro.

Sakura miro fijamente a su amiga, ya que lo que acababa de decir era cierto. Ella nunca olvidaba sus sueños, ni mucho menos los que la traían sin poder dormir toda la noche. Y recordó también que hace una semana también había olvidado otro sueño, no pudo recordar cuando fue ni como era. Se preocupó. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar el viejo sueño y el nuevo, uso gran parte de su poder en ello, pero justo en ese momento algo la distrajo. Cerca de ellas, frente a la entrada de la escuela, unos alumnos de la preparatoria se encontraban discutiendo y al parecer habían levantado muy fuerte la voz.

Eran tres muchachos de 3º año contra un joven de su curso. A pesar de que ya un grupo de alumnos de la preparatoria se habían amontonado alrededor para ver el espectáculo, Sakura logró distinguir fácilmente a su compañero, que era el nuevo estudiante que había llegado, el misterioso.

Era un joven de altura media, físico tipo, normal, llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros. Bastante retraído la mayoría del tiempo.

Todo indicaba que los de tercero iban a masacrar al pobre muchacho, y este no se hacía para atrás. Dentro de poco la discusión se tornaría en una pelea. Sakura y Tomoyo se percataron de eso e intentaron acercarse para calmar los ánimos. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera sucedió algo interesante.

- Que valientes son al enfrentarse los tres superiores contra solo un chico de primero. Creo que esto ya se convirtió en cobardía.

Nadie se lo esperaba, pero otro joven que estaba entre el montón observándolo todo en silencio, salió a defender al compañero de Sakura.

Era bastante alto, pelo corto, castaño y desordenado. Ancho de hombros y de espalda, tenía un cuerpo atlético, como si practicara algún deporte. Traía puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria pero ni Sakura ni ninguno de los alumnos que estaban allí habían visto a ese chico jamás.

- ¿Y quién diablos eres tú?- Contestó uno de los de tercero.- Será mejor que no entrometas, además fue él quien empezó.

- Mejor ustedes se retractan, ya que ahora serán dos sus oponentes.- Dijo el desconocido.

- ¡Maldito idiota, debes de respetar a tus superiores!- Dijo otro de los matones.- Además ¡este no es tu problema!

Ciertamente la atmosfera del lugar estaba empezando a ponerse bastante densa. Los muchachos de tercero se habían cansado de esa charla y estaban dispuestos a repartir golpes al primero que se cruzara. Y el joven nuevo y el desconocido no daban la impresión de querer retroceder.

Sakura estaba impactada y no pudo reaccionar, pero para su suerte y la de todos allí presentes, fue Tomoyo la que actuó. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras todos solo prestaban atención al incidente, fue en busca de ayuda de su profesor de confianza. Entonces cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, el profesor Terada hizo su aparición.

- ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo alumnos? Les sugiero que se calmen y que por favor despejen la entrada.

La tranquilidad y seriedad del profesor invitaba a la obediencia. Así que todos los curiosos que allí se encontraban tuvieron que ingresar a la escuela y comenzar con sus clases. Sin embargo, los implicados en la riña tuvieron que quedarse a dar unas explicaciones, y Tomoyo supo como camuflarse y quedarse a escuchar la explicación.

Al llegar a su salón que se encontraba en el segundo piso del edificio. Sakura se encontró con Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki, sus amigos de siempre (vale recordar que Chiharu y Yamazaki están saliendo, y que Rika siente un profundo aprecio por el profesor Terada), que estaban charlando y mirando por la ventana, la cual, justamente daba a la puerta de entrada de la preparatoria.

Después de los saludos, Rika les comentó que no hace mucho, mientras estaba ayudando al profesor Terada con los preparativos de la clase, Tomoyo llego a toda prisa en su busca, ya que al parecer había problemas en la entrada.

- De todas formas, creo que se han calmado- Dijo Yamazaki.

- Eso parece.-Comentó Sakura- Aunque yo estuve ahí hace un momento, y vi a un chico con nuestro uniforme que no había visto antes.

- Debe ser un alumno nuevo. Quizás el que el profesor Terada nos había anunciado. Dijo Chiharu.

- Fue algo extrañó-Continuó Sakura- Parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar al otro nuevo.

- ¿Uno de los muchachos en la pelea era el nuevo?- Preguntó Chiharu.

- Si, a mí también me sorprendió.- Dijo Sakura- Ese chico es muy tranquilo como para meterse en un conflicto, ¿no creen?

- Mas que tranquilo, misterioso, diría yo- Dijo Rika- No ha dicho muchas palabras desde que llego al colegio.

- No puedo creer que aun no sepamos su nombre- Dijo Yamazaki.

- Pues porque es tan reservado como lo aparenta. Solo recuerden el primer día.- Comentó Rika.

- Pues yo creo que es muy extraño, ¡sin mencionar que a veces su mirada da escalofríos!- Dijo Chiharu.

- ¿Quién da escalofríos?-Preguntó el profesor, recién llegado al salón- Espero no esté hablando de mi Mihara.

Justo en ese momento el profesor Terada ingresaba al aula con Tomoyo y dos alumnos detrás de él. Ordenó a los chicos y a Sakura que tomaran sus asientos. Tomoyo también se apresuró a tomar asiento

Uno de los alumnos que venían con el profesor era el nuevo misterioso, que ante una señal de Terada, se dirigió a su asiento, aislado de todos, el que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Luego el profesor se dirigió a los alumnos y señalando al otro joven que se encontraba a su lado, les dijo: "Chicos, como les comente anteriormente, el dia de hoy recibiremos a un nuevo alumno, que acaba de transferirse por motivos personales. Espero que le den una calida bienvenida". Finalizando su pequeño discurso, hizo un ademán al muchacho, y este siguió "Mi nombre es Rikiya Sasaki. Soy nuevo en la ciudad, espero que pueda llevarme bien con todos".

Esas fueron las simples palabras con las que se presento su nuevo compañero. Para todos, la sensación que dejo fue la de un alumno sencillo y amable.

El profesor le indico un asiento vacío cerca de la puerta, en el fondo, al lado del otro nuevo alumno. Sin más, Rikiya se dirigió a su lugar dirigiendo un pequeño saludo a sus compañeros alrededor. Muchas de las chicas del curso clavaron sus ojos en él

- Parece que será muy popular con las damas.- Observó Tomoyo.

- Creo que si… ¡Oh si!- Sakura se percató al fin de su amiga- Tu estuviste en la discusión. No olvides contármelo después.

- ¡Claro, claro, a mí también!- Agregó Chiharu- ¿Qué opinan de él?

- Pues, creo que fue muy amable al defender a su compañero- dijo Tomoyo.

- No me refería a eso- dijo Chiharu- Yo creo que es bastante lindo.

- Será mejor que dejen de parlotear o nos regañarán- Yamasaki se sumó a la conversación. No le gustó nada el comentario de Chiharu.

Luego de unos fastidiosos murmullos de discusión entre los dos enamorados y algunas risas de sus amigas, la clase continuó normalmente. Pero Sakura se sentía intranquila, en parte porque le inquietaba la idea de fijarse en otro chico por el momento, y en parte por su inevitable sospecha de que esos dos alumnos nuevos tendrían algún que otro tipo de conexión, quizás en el pasado, o quizás recientemente, ya que le parecía muy sospechoso que alguien tuviera tanta consideración por un completo desconocido.

Al final del día, las clases ya habían terminado y las chicas finalizaban también su clase de educación física.

- Wow! Eso fue agotador- Dijo Chiharu.- Me gustaría ser tan atlética como tu Sakura.

- Y recuerda que dentro de poco nos tendremos que unir a algunos de los clubes de preparatoria, eso sí que será aun más agotador.

- ¿Ya decidiste a que club entrarás Sakura? ¿Acaso te unirás a las animadoras del equipo futbol soccer?- Preguntó Tomoyo

- Me gustaría saber cómo es que sabes todo de mi Tomoyo.- Dijo Sakura, que en vez de sorprenderse ya lo tomaba con normalidad.

- ¡Pues claro que se todo sobre ti amiga! ¡Ya que eres uno de mis tesoros más preciados! ¡Siempre te querré como si fueras parte de mí!

- ¡Y yo también! - Dijo Sakura amablemente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pero más importante, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste cuando estabas con el profesor Terada y los alumnos del pleito?- Preguntó Chiharu

Entonces Tomoyo les comentó que al parecer, el chico nuevo tiene un hermano menor, el cual también tiene problemas de comunicación, y es muy retraído, a tal punto de que a veces habla solo. De alguna manera estos muchachos de tercero se enteraron de que había un niño en la primaria de esa escuela con ese tipo de problemas, y en su trayecto venían riéndose y haciendo burlas de él. Pero no se percataron de que su hermano mayor caminaba detrás de ellos y accidentalmente escuchó su conversación. El muchacho no lo pudo soportar y agredió a uno de ellos.

- Nunca pensé que tendría un hermano pequeño, siempre lo vemos solo. – Dijo Chiharu

- Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre de tan callado que es. – Continuó Rika

- Quizás estén pasando por momentos duros en su familia. – Completó Tomoyo

Mientras las chicas platicaban se iban dirigiendo a los vestuarios para cambiarse. Luego de eso, cada una de ellas se iba retirando debido a sus compromisos. Por ejemplo Tomoyo tenía que llegar temprano a su casa porque ordenaron un nuevo piano de última generación y quién mejor que ella para encargarse de probarlo y de que todo estuviera en orden. Rika por su parte tenía que irse rápido a su casa y hacer ciertos preparativos debido a que un familiar lejano iba a estar de visita por un tiempo en su hogar. Y finalmente Chiharu tenía planes con Yamazaki, así que quedaron en que lo esperaría en la puerta de entrada a que terminara su entrenamiento del club de soccer. Así que después despedirse de sus amigas, Sakura se ofreció a hacerle compañía a Chiharu mientras esperaba.

Luego de un pequeño rato aparecieron varios muchachos del mismo año que Yamazaki, quienes se dirigían hacia la puerta para retirarse. Sin embargo, su amigo no apareció hasta unos 10 minutos después. Traía una expresión inquietante y muchas preguntas.

- ¿Te sucedío algo Takashi? – Preguntó Chiharu

- No, todo está bien. Es solo que…acaba de suceder algo muy curioso.

Ese día el club de futbol soccer tenia try outs (audiciones) y muchos chicos habían asistido, incluyendo el nuevo alumno Sasaki. Su equipo obtuvo la victoria y justamente él fue el más destacado de la práctica. Obviamente también fue reclutado (por cierto, Yamazaki también se quedó, pero sin mucha ventaja) en el club como un jugador valioso para la próxima temporada. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Yamasaki, si no lo que ocurrió luego de terminar la práctica.

Cuando ya todos se dirigían a los vestuarios de hombres para cambiarse, Sasaki se acercó a las gradas que estaban en un costado de la cancha, donde había alguien sentado en la parte más alta de las mismas, y pasaba absolutamente inadvertido para todos, sin embargo no para él. Yamazaki que pudo percibir esto antes de retirarse, también noto al chico de las gradas y pudo adivinar que no era nada más ni nada menos que el chico misterioso del curso. Guardando silencio, se quedó cerca de ellos para intentar escucharlos.

- Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Sasaki.

No hubo respuesta, el chico se limitó a levantarse e irse de allí.

- He oído de nuestros compañeros que eres alguien ocupado. Quiero decir, no sabía que la gente como tú tenía tiempo para ver una práctica, unirse a un equipo, divertirse, vivir, disfrutar y esas cosas.

El silencio permaneció por parte de su compañero. Solo le dedico una mirada de "tampoco tengo tiempo para ti" y quiso seguir su curso.

- Si lo que quieres es jugar y unirte al equipo deberías hacerlo, digo, no es como si alguien se enojará por desviarte de tu misión ¿O sí?

- ¿Disculpa?

Esta vez, el muchacho había clavado su mirada en su compañero. Su rostro había hecho un cambio rotundo y su expresión paso de ser desinterés a preocupación.

- Tu misión. Tus responsabilidades, tu hermano, la escuela, tus objetivos personales. Tu misión.- Contesto Sasaki.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Acaso no me presente esta mañana. Soy Sasaki Rikiya. Tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres. Digo, si es que puedes tener amigos. – Devolvió Rikiya, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Las palabras de su nuevo compañero desconcertaron tanto al joven misterioso que accidentalmente dejo caer su morral. El ambiente se tornó bastante denso de repente. Sin responderle, el joven tomó sus pertenencias, dio media vuelta y decidió retirarse inmediatamente de allí.

- Raro ¿No? – Preguntó Yamazaki, después de concluir su relato – Quiero decir… creo que este sujeto Rikiya tiene algo con el nuevo.

- Me preguntó cuáles serán sus intenciones con él – Dijo Sakura – Por lo ocurrido a la mañana y que nos acabas de contar, está claro que algo se trae.

- Parece que sí. – Interrumpió Chiharu - Pero dime una cosa Takashi… ¿Te tardaste tanto solo por eso? ¿Por espiar un par de sujetos que ni siquiera conoces? ¡¿Prefieres andar de detective a encontrarme temprano para nuestra cita no?!

Luego de una fuerte mediación por parte de Sakura, alegando que en verdad era un tema bastante curioso y que inclusive ella hubiese querido echar un ojo, Chiharu finalmente cedió.

- No vi salir a ninguno de los dos con los otros. ¿Creen que ambos aún estén dentro? – Pregunto Sakura

- Es verdad – Dijo Yamazaki, enterándose – Él raro parecía bastante nervioso. Cuando se fue del lugar ingresó a la escuela, y supuse que iba a salir por la entrada principal con algunos otros compañeros. Y también cuando yo mismo fui al vestuario a cambiarme, esperaba encontrarme con Rikiya, pero este nunca llegó. Y ustedes no vieron a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿No creen que seguirán adentro…peleándose…no? – Preguntó Chiharu, quién parecía por fin dar signos de preocupación.

- No lo creo – Dijo Sakura para tranquilizarla - Aún hay profesores en la escuela a pesar de que ya es bastante tarde. Pero para estar más seguros, iré a ver si puedo encontrarme con alguno de ellos.

La pareja se mostró muy sorprendida ante el noble ofrecimiento de Sakura. Aunque también se mostraron firmes al ofrecerse ellos también a acompañarla ya que se negaban rotundamente a dejarla sola con un potente psicópata o asesino serial.

No obstante, su amiga se mostró segura y les dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya que si veía algo raro se acercaría a la sala de profesores sin más.

Además si había problemas ella era bastante lista como para salir de cualquier apuro (sin mencionar que podría hacer volar a cualquier delincuente por los aires, pero obviamente eso ni Yamazaki ni Chiharu lo sabían). Así que de alguna manera los convenció de que estuvieran tranquilos y que fueran a disfrutar de su cita.

En cuanto se despidieron, Sakura se dirigió hacia la escuela a buscar a sus compañeros.

Primero intentó por las cercanías de la cancha de futbol, espero fuera de los vestuarios, se acercó al gimnasio del equipo de basquet, pero nada. No había rastro de ningún alumno, ya casi todos se habían retirado a su casa, solo quedaban en la escuela algunos maestros y la secretaría.

Luego de pensar un momento, entendió que no podía haber salido del colegio, ya que la única entrada/salida estaba cubierta por ella(a menos que conociera las salidas especiales que ella y sus amigos conocían debido a sus tantos años en esa institución, lo cual era muy difícil) y reconoció que estaba la posibilidad de que se hayan olvidado algo en su salón y hubiesen ido hacia allí a recuperarlo.

Entonces fue hacia el salón a echar un vistazo. Y nada. No había nadie en el aula ya aseada y no había rastros de que alguien hubiese estado allí. Seguro lo más probable era que mientras los estaba buscando, ellos salieron por la puerta principal.

Sakura se desanimó un poco. Ya que estaba segura de que algo sucedía entre esos dos, y tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que los unía en realidad. Pero por sobre todo, se desanimó porque sabía que ese era el día. Ayer se había preparado mentalmente para esto. Ese día se había propuesto conocer más a fondo al muchacho que tanta atracción había generado en ella. No era una atracción física ni nada de eso. Era algo que no podía explicar con simples palabras. Algo importante.

Decidió dar un último vistazo en los otros salones, e inclusive ir a chequear en el 3º piso, aún sabiendo que la podía regañar si se iba al piso de los profesores sin invitación y a esa hora cuando ya no hay nadie. Pero no podía evitarlo, todo por la curiosidad y ese sentimiento que tenia hacia él, ese tipo de atracción que no podía explicar.

Recordó el día que lo vio por primera vez.

Era el primer día de escuela y Sakura estaba contenta de que todas sus amigas, incluida Tomoyo, compartirían otro año juntas en el mismo salón. Y mientras charlaban y se ponían al día, sintió como una especie de escalofríos en la nuca. Y dio vuelta para ver de qué se trataba. Y se detuvo al ver a un muchacho que le llamó mucho la atención. Le noto algo familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto en alguna parte, o mejor dicho, parecido a alguien que ya había visto, alguien que conocía.

El joven traía el uniforme desalineado y el cabello no muy bien cuidado, parecía algo cansado, con una mirada fría y distante. Estaba totalmente desorientado porque no encontraba su nombre en las pizarras y no sabía qué curso le había tocado. En ese momento Sakura tuvo un fuerte sentimiento. Sin saber porqué se dispuso a acercarse. Pero para su sorpresa, aquella vez le habían ganado de antemano.

No fue otra que Rika Sasaki, su gentil compañera la que le dio la bienvenida a su escuela y trato de encontrar su salón.

Pero cuando su amiga le pregunto cuál era su nombre para encontrarlo en la pizarra, este se negó. Le dio la espalda y se fue. En parte, Sakura se alegró de no haber sido ella la que se acercase al chico, y en parte no tanto por la forma en la que respondió a la amabilidad de Rika. Y cuando encontró finalmente a su salón, no resultó ser otro que el de Sakura.

Cuando debió presentarse a sus compañeros se negó otra vez y mantuvo una conversación con el profesor. En los días siguientes ni siquiera lo llamaban por su apellido en la lista, los profesores solo levantaban la cabeza y lo asentían si estaba presente, si no, lo salteaban. Cuando los chicos se acercaban a preguntar su nombre, estos solo se disponían a decir "Preguntenle a él mismo". Un misterio tras otro rodeaba al muchacho nuevo. Sus compañeros ya solo lo llamaban "el misterioso" para identificarlo, incluidos Chiharu y Yamazaki. Solo eso, nada más se sabía de él. Y menos se podrían imaginar de que tenía un hermano y que aparentemente tenia cierto interés en el futbol soccer. Por eso Sakura sabía que ese día era la oportunidad para acercarse y matar esa curiosidad y esa extraña sensación.

Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, notó que en el piso de arriba (el cual era específicamente el del salón de maestros y el de rector) había una sombra, como si alguien estuviera sentado en los escalones de la escalera. Se acercó para verificar lo que había supuesto. Era el sujeto misterioso, ni más ni menos, que traía un papel en la mano.

Quizás haya sido solo casualidad.

Aunque para unos ciertos hechiceros legendarios las casualidades no existían, solo existía lo inevitable. Ese fue su encuentro inevitable. El que lo cambiaría todo.

- Hola, ¿qué tal?

Sakura se animó y se aproximó al sujeto sin dudar. Definitivamente ella no era de juzgar a las personas, siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer amigos, y a decir verdad, no le caía mal ese chico después todo.

Pero él se sorprendió al escucharla, y muchísimo más se sorprendió al ver su rostro. Tanto que se apresuró a levantarse e intentar escapar.

- Discúlpame, no quería molestarte, aunque… en realidad estaba buscándote.

El joven detuvo su marcha frente a ella. Por un instante sus ojos brillaron

- ¿Me estabas buscando a mí?

- Si.-Dijo Sakura- Te busque por todas partes, primero por las canchas y el gimnasio y luego en los salones.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué estabas buscándome?

- Bueno…Hoy han pasado muchas cosas. Quizás quisieras hablar con alguien, tener compañía.

- Gracias.- Dijo. El brillo de sus ojos despareció- Pero no, gracias. No necesito compañía.

- Desde que llegaste a esta escuela, no logré verte con nadie en ningún momento. Todos los chicos que querían conocerte rebotaban como contra una pared. ¿Por qué te aíslas tu solo? ¿Porque no dejas que las personas se acerquen?

- Es problema mío. Así lo prefiero.- Dicho esto, se alejo de la mirada de la chica e intentó seguir su camino.

- ¿Por qué? Creo que sería mejor que te abrieras. Haz algunos amigos. Yo puedo ser tu amiga si quieres.

- ¿Y porque querrías serlo? Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Bueno, es difícil de explicar…

- No importa. No tienes que hacerlo. Tengo cosas que hacer así que por favor…

- Es que no lo entiendes. Solo intento acercarme. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?- Sakura insistió y lo tomó por el brazo. Y este dejó caer el papel que traía consigo. Sakura lo recogió.

Era una carta de renuncia dirigida a la rectora de la preparatoria. Al parecer el muchacho había decido dar una paso al costado de la escuela.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Sakura, tratando de ser lo más comprensiva posible- ¿Acaso es por lo que paso hoy en la mañana? No te preocupes por eso. Mi amiga Tomoyo es muy popular en la escuela y de seguro podrá convencer a esos matones de que ya no te molesten más, Y si es por ese chico nuevo Sasaki, ya verás que seguro podremos…

- ¡Ya basta!- Interrumpió el muchacho- Es mi decisión. Además, ¿a ti que te importa? Porque no me dejas en paz.

El muchacho se había exasperado ante la tenacidad de su compañera, quizás sin intención. Pero ella, lejos de darse por vencida, lo tomó aun con más fuerza, demostrándole que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

- ¿Porque no solo me dejas?- Preguntó el joven.

- No puedo hacer eso…

Por un momento su rostro se torno en una triste expresión. Sakura entendió que seguramente estaba pasando por una situación muy difícil.

- Sabes…- Dijo Sakura- Seré honesta contigo. Desde que llegaste a nuestra escuela, te he observado. Por alguna razón, me pareces un tanto familiar. Como si te conociera, o mejor dicho, como si te parecieras a alguien importante que haya conocido. Creo que eres una buena persona.

Ambos clavaron su vista en los ojos del otro. El chico comprendió que no había mentira, no había maldad, no había ningún signo raro en aquella chica que tenía en frente. Y Sakura también comprendió que ese muchacho solo estaba confundido, y que necesitaba de su ayuda, y de todos los que puedan colaborar.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas tú a mí? Si no puedo ayudarte, aunque sea déjame acompañarte, déjame demostrarte que los problemas se hacen más leves si los compartes y no los afrontas tu solo.

Sakura lo soltó lentamente del brazo y sostuvo su mano, dirigiéndole la mirada más cálida e inocente que se halla visto jamás. Y él solo se limitó a apreciarla. Y a alejar toda preocupación de su vida.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Logró preguntar con dificultad.

- Ya te lo dije. Creo que eres una buena persona. Y que vales la pena.-Contesto ella.

- ¿Y que si no lo soy?

- No suelo equivocarme en estas cosas, créeme.- Dijo Sakura, con seguridad y bondad.

Por primera vez, el chico esbozó una sonrisa, y Sakura brilló aun más de la alegría.

- ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos este papel?- Dijo Sakura

El muchacho asintió y siguió sonriendo.

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, puedes llamarme Sakura si quieres. Te prometo que me esforzaré porque nos llevemos bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Luego de esas palabras, de esa mirada, de esa personalidad tan cálida, inocente, alegre y noble, el joven ya no podía desconfiar por más que quisiera. Ya no quería dudar más. Quería volver a confiar.

Y sintió que mientras Sakura este a su lado brindándole su apoyo y su amistad, no había nada de que desconfiar, nada de que temer. Quizás hasta podía ayudarlo con todos sus problemas. Con todas sus responsabilidades. Con su misión.

- Sakura…-dijo para sí mismo- Mi nombre es Noah…, Noah Reed


	2. El vecino de la bruja

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que muchos de los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de CLAMP.

También comentarles que en mi perfil hay una aclaración sobre esta obra que recomiendo que revisen antes de comenzar a leer la historia. Dejen reviews !

* * *

**GUERRA ENTRE LAS DIMENSIONES**

**_Primera parte:_**

**_Resurgimiento_**

CAPITULO 2:

"El vecino de la bruja"

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Kero, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en su pequeño cojín jugando sus videojuegos, salto por los aires cuando su amiga le comentó lo que había pasado ese día en la escuela.

Este hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizarse.

- A veces, no entiendo tus razones- Dijo Kero más calmado- ¿Quizás sea porque estoy perdiendo importancia en tu vida, o porque quizás mis poderes estén decreciendo o porque los tuyos simplemente no paran de aumentar? ¡¿O el hecho de que parezco un estúpido muñeco de felpa insignificante que no hace más que comer dulces y jugar como si fuera un niño que va a un jardín de infantes? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Porque diablos no me haces caso?!

Obviamente no fue suficiente.

Hace unos días atrás Sakura había tenido un sueño, el cual la inquietó toda una noche y el cual no pudo recordar ni usando sus poderes ni el poder de las cartas. Y daba la casualidad que lo tuvo el mismo día que vio por primera vez al nuevo alumno misterioso, Noah. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura les contó a sus guardianes lo acontecido ese día, y de sus raros presentimientos sobre ese muchacho, Kerberos y Yue le aconsejaron que hasta no tener información segura y confiable de quien pueda ser ese tipo, no se acercara a el bajo ningún motivo.

Por eso la furia del guardian tenía justificación, la imprudencia de la joven Card Captor. Sakura oyó su sermón por dos horas aproximadamente sin exagerar. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y se sentía la peor del mundo.

- ¡Lo sé Kero lo entiendo por favor perdóname!

- ¡¿Pero es que acaso no vez los peligros que has corrido?!

- Te prometo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tienes que creerme. El es un muchacho bueno y honesto. Su nombre es Noah Reed. Como el mago Clow Reed. No creo que haya maldad en…

Pero Kero no pudo escuchar la última frase. Su pequeño cuerpito de muñeco había colapsado, ahogado por su propia ira y desesperación.

Luego de un rato y de varios intentos de reanimación por parte de Sakura, Kerberos se recuperó, y se despertó como vuelto de un trance.

- Tuve un sueño bastante raro -Dijo mirando a Sakura desde su lecho- Soñé que conocías a alguien muy extraño. Y que te dije que no te acercaras, y que luego ese sujeto resulto tener algún tipo de relación con el mago Clow Reed. Jaja, ¿valla cosas no?, creo que debería dejar los videojuegos y salir más a la vida.

Ambos se rieron juntos y coincidieron en que debía dejar de jugar tanto por su bien. Aunque luego de que Sakura confirmara que eso no había sido un sueño, si no lo que realmente había ocurrido, Kero volvió a desmayarse.

Totalmente desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, Sakura recurrió a la razón y sabiduría de Yue para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

Al cabo de unas horas Yukito se presentó con la excusa de visitar a Touya, pero de encubierto (como ya era costumbre) se escabullía hacia la habitación de su amiga. Al principio, Sakura siempre tenía una pequeña conversación con Yukito, ya que lo consideraba un buen amigo y lo apreciaba mucho. El sentimiento era mutuo. Incluso Kero había despertado cierto agrado hacia el joven. Después de haber despertado al guardián y de cruzar algunas palabras y saludos entre ellos, Yukito dijo:

- Bueno, creo que es hora, los dejaré con Yue.

Se abrazó y se inclinó hacia abajo. Luego se suspendió en el aire, y unas alas blancas y hermosas surgieron de su espalda, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo. Esas alas volvieron a desplegarse y dentro de ellas se presentaba otra figura. Era un hombre de la misma estatura que Yukito, con el pelo gris mucho más largo y recogido al final con una coleta. Sus ropas eran totalmente distintas a las contemporáneas, fácilmente se podría notar que eran vestiduras que se utilizaban antiguamente.

Pero lo más importante era su expresión. Totalmente diferente a la del gentil Yukito. Este tenía una expresión de alegría y bondad en su rostro, pero el nuevo ser inspiraba mucha seriedad y prudencia.

Estaban en presencia de él juez Yue. El poder de la luna. El segundo guardián de las cartas.

- Bienvenido, Yue- Dijo Sakura, acercándose a él y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Al ver este respetuoso e ilustre recibimiento, el pequeño Kero trato de reprimir un gesto de indignación y envidia.

Con los ánimos más calmados y contando con la siempre sobriedad del guardián de la luna, Sakura les comentó absolutamente todo lo que pasó. Y se puede decir que inclusive Yue mostró gran expresión de sorpresa al oír el nombre Reed. Los tres trataron de manejar la idea de que solo pudiera ser una simple coincidencia de todo con todo, pero como era de esperarse quedó descartado.

"Quizás sea por eso que sentiste lo que sentiste". Yue pensaba en voz alta. Sakura creía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que no habría problema alguno con Noah, pero la mera razón de que tenga alguna conexión con el mago Clow le daba que pensar. ¿Probablemente tuviera también poderes mágicos como los del gran Clow Reed? ¿Acaso en verdad tenía alguna relación con el mago legendario?

- Solo son hipótesis por ahora. Pero seguro que alguna relación tendrá con tus sueños y con tus sensaciones.- Dijo Yue- Aunque no debemos apresurarnos, quizás lo mejor sea tratar de acercarnos y obtener información acerca de él.

- Pero Yue…- Dijo Sakura- ¿No creerás que Noah es descendiente de Clow o algo por el estilo no?

- ¡Claro que no Sakura!- Respondió Kero- ¿Ya olvidaste que el heredero de la magia del mago Clow es Eriol y el de su personalidad es tu padre? Además no tenía familia, y ni siquiera amigos. Cuando vivíamos con él jamás nadie lo visitó…

- No olvides Kerberos- Dijo Yue- Que al parecer, antes de morir Clow modificó nuestros recuerdos. Nosotros no podemos asegurar nada.

Luego de una larga charla, Yue tuvo una idea.

El plan, en sí, era muy simple. Consistía en esperar al descanso del almuerzo a que todos los alumnos se retiren del aula. Entonces Kero aprovecharía la oportunidad y se trasladaría a la mochila de Noah a buscar las pistas. Simple.

Kerberos estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Le encantaba ir a la escuela y corretear por el parque y comer las delicias que Tomoyo preparaba. Por otro lado Sakura trató de oponerse ya que a veces de tan contentó que estaba, solía perderse en la escuela y luego ella preocupada debía de buscarlo por todas partes y tener cuidado de que nadie lo descubriera.

- ¡Es que esa escuela es muy grande y a veces no recuerdo donde está el baño!

Sakura y Kero muy a menudo terminaban sus reuniones peleándose y echándose en cara viejas disputas del pasado. Yue ya estaba acostumbrado y si veía que ninguno de los dos se detenía simplemente se retiraba del lugar.

- Simplemente ustedes dos no cambian más…- Dijo Yue- Mejor me voy antes de que…Bueno…me voy. Solo no cometan ninguna estupidez mañana.

Lo que Yue trataba de decir es que se iba para que Touya no sospechara nada, pero él ya sabía que su amigo ya estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con su hermana. Solo que miraba para otro lado para que el esfuerzo de Sakura y Kero no sea en vano.

"Solo está jugando con ellos" se decía para sí mismo el guardián.

- Ah, una cosa más, aunque creo que no hace falta repetirlo. Pero de ninguna manera se debe de enterar de nuestros poderes.- Dicho esto último, se fue.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Por tu culpa Yue se fue enojado!- Dijo Sakura.

- ¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¡Se fue porque tu voz de monstruo no te permite hablar, solo gritar!.- Dijo Kero- Además, ¡¿Porqué rayos lo tratas tan bien a este vago?! ¡¿Por qué yo no recibo los mismos tratos, eh?! A él lo recibes como si fuera un Dios, él tan importante. En cambio a mi me regañas y me golpeas y me regañas y te burlas y tantas cosas. Esto no es justo. ¡No es justo! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

Antes de bajar las escaleras, Yue se transformó en Yukito y fue a encontrarse con Touya, que estaba en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para la cena. Para su desgracia, todavía se escuchaban los gritos de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede allá arriba?- Preguntó Touya, sin quitarle la vista a lo que hacía.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo vengo del baño.- Dijo Yukito, tratando de evitar la conversación.

- Ya veo. Creo que luego echaré un vistazo. ¿Tú estás bien?

- ¡Sí, todo está bien! ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Yuki, te conozco desde que éramos niños. Estas preocupado por algo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.- Dijo Touya- Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre.

- Lo sé Touya, gracias.

Yukito siempre se sentía tentado a contarle todo a Touya. Pero entendía que cuantos menos supiera y menos se involucrara en sus preocupaciones, mejor.

- Y mejor cambias esa cara o te bañaré con la salsa de los fideos.

Debido a su prolongada discusión, Sakura y Kero no durmieron bien aquella noche. Por eso, la jornada del día siguiente empezó de manera fatal.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, desayunaron mal, y llegaron tarde a la escuela, lo que le costó a Sakura media falta en su libreta de asistencias. Su humor no era el más adecuado para llevar a cabo un plan perfecto, ni el de Kero tampoco.

Debido a dichos inconvenientes, Kero estaba fastidioso. Y no paraba de moverse en la mochila de Sakura buscando comodidad.

Y Sakura, que tampoco tenía paciencia por lo mismo, a cada rato le daba un golpe a la mochila a Kero en señal de que se quedara quieto. Pero lejos de hacerle caso, Kero se movía aún más.

En los recreos Sakura y Kero volvieron a tener discusiones por los golpes, inapropiados para Kero y necesarios para Sakura. Tomoyo intentó ser la mediadora del asunto, pero solo lo consiguió a medias. Ya en la última hora de clase, la anterior al descanso, los dos llegaron totalmente cansados, fastidiosos. A pesar de todo Kero esta vez estaba entretenido comiéndose una bolsa de papas fritas que la gentil Tomoyo le compró para que se sintiera un poco más relajado. Pero Sakura estaba totalmente sacada. Ni siquiera las palabras tranquilizadoras de Tomoyo (que a veces defendia al pequeño Kero) pudieron calmarla. Si le raspaban un fosforo en la cabeza sin duda alguna explotaba. Y eso fue lo que literalmente pasó.

Kero estaba comiendo sus snacks plácidamente y preguntándose el sentido de la vida. Tan relajado estaba que no se daba cuenta de que hacía muchísimo ruido con sus mordiscos y el crujir de las papas fritas. Y justo en ese momento, la clase estaba en perfecta concentración por una de las explicaciones de matemáticas muy apropiadas del profesor Terada.

Sakura no tenía suerte ese día.

Tratando de ser considerablemente discreta, le dio un pequeño y amable golpecito a la mochila para que Kero detuviera ese crujido insoportable. Y a Kero no le gustó nada, ya que arreglaron que se portaría bien a cambio de que ya no la golpee. Así que para vengarse, abrió un poquito el cierre de la mochila y comenzó a tirarle pedacitos de papas fritas en la cabeza a Sakura.

Totalmente irritable.

Sakura no lo soportó y en medio de la clase, se paro y gritó "¡BASTA!".

Ante la atención de todos sus compañeros y la mirada del profesor, quién pensó que el grito iba dirigido hacia él. Ni siquiera Kero se esperaba eso. El profesor no tuvo más remedio que castigarla y hacerla retirar de la clase.

Y Sakura obedientemente, sin intentar ninguna excusa ridícula y sin sentido, se retiro en silencio de la clase. Enfurecida con ya saben quién.

La clase terminó, los alumnos se retiraron y Kero se encontraba solo en el aula. No iba a poder contar con la ayuda de Sakura que estaba castigada ni tampoco con Tomoyo que se fue a hacerle compañía a su amiga. Estaba solo, todo dependía de él.

Para su buena suerte, Sakura le había comentado ayer que el banco de Noah era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, bien en la esquina. Sin embargo ese día el último banco estaba vacío. Kero recordó lo que le dijo su amiga "…su banco es el más cercano a la puerta…" y dedujo que el banco al que se refería su amiga era el de al lado.

Sin más, decidió escabullirse en esa mochila.

Verificó que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores que lo pudiera descubrir, y se dirigió hacia allí. Llevaba consigo una pequeña linterna que extrajo del celular que Tomoyo les había regalado hace tiempo atrás a él y a Sakura. La encendió y se introdujo en la mochila finalmente.

Dos cuadernos, tres libros y dos revistas fue lo primero que divisó.

Más allá de los útiles y de alguna que otra hoja suelta. Decidió saltarse los cuadernos ya que para él solo traerían anotaciones sobre las clases de la escuela y no mucha información importante. Empezó por revisar las revistas. Eran de deportes. Una de Futbol Soccer, la revista de futbol más requerida en el país. Había información de los equipos de la primera y segunda división, información de los jugadores y sus instituciones, y un pequeño artículo sobre el soccer en las escuelas donde se mencionaba a un joven destacado que jugaba justamente en la escuela de Sakura. Nada fuera de lo normal.

La otra revista era un tanto más interesante. Se trataba del reglamento de esgrima y algunas técnicas especiales. Había fotos de dichas técnicas y estaba subrayada en las más "complicadas" de hacer. Llamó la atención de Kero, pero no tanto como lo siguiente.

Luego de las revistas siguió por los libros.

El primer libro era a primera vista muy viejo, aunque se conservaba bastante bien. Era un libro de tapa dura y solo estaban rasgadas un poco en la unión. Las páginas tenían un color amarillento para darse una idea de lo antiguo que era. El contenido era lo más importante. Llevaba ilustraciones de armas blancas. Antiguas hachas, porras, espadas afiladas, dispuestas a matar. Magnificas.

Había distintos modelos de espadas con sus respectivas localizaciones. Inclusive había espadas que (según el libro) podían, además de cortar con su excelso filo, atacar con magia.

Kero estaba totalmente sorprendido. No había visto nunca en su vida un libro de esa forma. Pensó que ya eran suficiente coincidencias involucradas con respecto a él y la magia.

Kero prosiguió con su investigación. Tomó otro libro.

Matemáticas I y II. Nada extravagante. Estaba algo gastado y viejo, pero nada raro. Solo un par de notas. Se deshizo del mismo y siguió con el último libro.

Y si el primero era extraño a los ojos de cualquiera, este lo era aún más. Tenía el tamaño de un cuaderno, pero era bastante gordo y pesado como para ser un cuaderno. Era más bien un manuscrito. No llevaba ninguna clase de titulo en la portada, ni siquiera el nombre del autor. Poseía cientos de hojas, todas escritas, con una letra muy peculiar y sin ninguna ilustración. Sin embargo ese libro tenía algo que a Kero le llamaba mucho la atención. La letra. La letra usada en ese libro le parecía muy familiar, como si ya la hubiese visto antes, quizás en su vida pasada.

Decidió repasar el libro. La primera página estaba totalmente en blanco. La segunda solo tenía un mensaje escrito justo al final de la hoja:

"Para mi fiel amigo, Shun. Con la esperanza de que no sea un arma si no una herramienta. Espero te sea útil".

Kero quedó plasmado. Había escuchado ese nombre también alguna vez en alguna parte. Pero sus memorias eran borrosas y quizás solo fueran sensaciones, coincidencias.

No obstante, algo lo sacó de concentración y no pudo seguir leyendo.

Alguien había llegado al aula en el momento que Kero estaba leyendo el libro, y este estaba tan concentrado que no lo pudo notar.

El sujeto tomó la mochila en la cual se encontraba Kero y se retiro del aula. Kero se sintió muy desconcertado, pero trató por todos sus medios de mantener la calma y de no revelar su presencia. Lo único que pudo advertir mientras estaba ahí dentro era que al parecer esta persona llevaba bastante prisa, ya que se sentía el trote de sus piernas y un leve jadeo. Tenía la prisa de alguien que estuviera escapando o quizás ocultando algo. "El libro". Kero recordó ese extraño manuscrito de recién que le trajo ciertos recuerdos. Trató de echarle una ojeada mas para verificar de qué diablos se trataba, pero fue inútil. El trote del sujeto cada vez era más y más rápido y Kero de repente se encontró rebotando contra los cuadernos y los libros y sujetándose por su vida.

De repente detuvo su carrera.

- Al fin. Llevo tiempo esperando, pensaba en ir a buscarte.

Una voz desconocida para Kero surgió de repente. Parecía la de un hombre mayor, aunque bastante clara y sutil.

Pacientemente esperó que el otro sujeto recuperara el aliento.

- Lo lamento. Pero ya sabes, los galanes como yo somos muy requeridos en los tiempos libres.

La persona de la mochila por fin habló. Era la voz de un joven. Seguro un estudiante de la escuela.

- Espero haya sido eso. Ya que sería un error subestimar la importancia de esta reunión.- Siguió la otra voz.

- Lo digo en serio. Incluso las niñas de primaria se acercan a entregarme cartas.

- Pues entonces me alegro por ti Riki. Por fin conseguirás una chica que se equipare con tu coeficiente.

"¿Riki?". Kero se sorprendió. "¿Qué no era esta la mochila del chiquillo misterioso?"

- Si si, muy gracioso. Quizás sea tan infantil e irresponsable que de seguro olvide lo que tenía que traer.

- Deja de jugar. Ahora entrégamelo, no hay tiempo que perder.

La voz de la persona se tornó muy seria. Y Kero estaba muy confundido, no sabía dónde diablos estaba ni por qué. Ni quiénes eran los sujetos que estaban hablando. Pero si creía tener en claro una sola cosa. Se había equivocado de banco. En vez de encontrar información útil del chico misterioso descubrió cosas aun más interesantes de un tal "Riki" del mismo curso.

La mochila se abrió. Kero trato de ocultarse con una de las revistas, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Y tuvo suerte ya que no lo descubrieron.

Pero lamentablemente, vio como ese libro que tanto le llamó la atención y que quizás podía contener las respuestas a sus preguntas le era arrebatado.

- Aquí tienes.- Dijo entregando el libro- ¿Alguna novedad?

- No. Seguimos igual. A tu señal muchacho.

- Eso es mucha responsabilidad.

- Entonces con más razón, es hora de que aprendas.- Dijo la voz, mientras disimulaba una risa.

Luego de unos saludos, el extraño se retiró. Rikiya comenzó a andar nuevamente.

Y Kero no hizo más que sacar conclusiones que no llegaron a nada. Seguía sin poder moverse, y encima solo había conseguido más preguntas que respuestas.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba castigada en la biblioteca con su amiga Tomoyo. Recibió un largo sermón de la bibliotecaria (encargada de supervisar a los castigados) que prácticamente no iba dirigido a ella, si no hacia los reos más problemáticos de la preparatoria que también se encontraban castigados. Sin embargo después de recibir semejante regaño los chicos no le prestaron atención. Lo tomaron como si fuera solo una rutina y al rato ya estaba molestándose entre ellos.

No obstante, varios de los chicos se acercaron a Sakura. Algunos para hablarle y otros para conquistarla. Y es en esos momentos cuando Sakura le agradece a la vida de tener a una amiga tan considerable y popular como Tomoyo, ya que fue ella quien se encargó mayormente de controlar amablemente a los que se querían propasar con su amiga.

Y así pasaron casi toda la hora del almuerzo, conversando con los chicos malos de la escuela.

Pero en cuanto quedaron liberadas, salieron corriendo a su salón de clases. Y con muchos amigos problemáticos que eran más que cuando entraron. La hora del almuerzo ya estaba terminando y Sakura tuvo una corazonada de que Kero seguramente se había metido en problemas, mientras que Tomoyo pensó que debía de estar muy enfadado por no haberlo ido a buscar para comer. De cualquier forma se apresuraron todo lo que pudieron.

Cuando llegaron no había nadie. Suerte para ellas. Sakura se dispuso a buscar a su amigo, mientras Tomoyo se quedaba en la puerta para avisar si se acercaba alguien. Se dirigió a su mochila, pero Kero no estaba allí. Pensó que quizás aún se encontraba en la mochila de Noah, pero cuando se fijo notó que su banco estaba vacío.

Entonces comenzó a clamar en voz baja su nombre. Pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Preocupada, fue en busca de Tomoyo. Manejaba la posibilidad de que mientras estaba en la mochila de Noah, este volvió al aula, se llevó la mochila y luego lo descubrió y quizás ahora estuviera torturándolo para sacarle información y pedir rescate.

Tomoyo pensó que seguramente había salido en su busca o para conseguir algún bocadillo, o simplemente se había quedado dormido en algún lugar del salón. Así que se tranquilizaron y comenzaron a buscarlo juntas. Ambas continuaron clamando lo más bajo posible su nombre. "Kero, si estás ahí responde" o "Si sales ahora te prepararé las golosinas o galletas que tú me pidas para mañana". Algunas de las frases para que su amigo apareciera. Pero seguía sin haber señal alguna.

- ¡Kero, ya deja de jugar y sal de donde quieras que estés!

- ¿Con quién hablan chicas?

En ese momento Rikiya entraba al aula. Traía consigo su mochila y parecía algo excitado. Poco a poco recuperaba el aliento.

- ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? – Se adelantó Tomoyo, tratando de evitar su pregunta.

- Ya sabes. Tuve que escapar de unas admiradoras.

- Eres muy popular con las chicas Sasaki. ¡Bien por ti!- Siguió Sakura.

- Por fin alguien que lo reconoce. Ahora volviendo al tema. ¿Con quién hablaban?¿Quien es Kero?

Sakura vaciló por un instante.

- Buscamos un muñeco, uno nuevo de la compañía de mi madre que cuando pronuncias su nombre contesta. Su nombre es Kero.

Y otra vez la brillante Tomoyo tenía la fórmula para evitar el conflicto.

- La tecnología ha avanzado bastante por lo que veo. Sabes, es curioso, porque yo acabo de encontrar un muñeco.

Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron heladas.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Se adelantó Sakura.

- En el corredor me tope con unas chicas como mencioné anteriormente. Y cuando se retiraron parecía que a una de ellas se le había caído algo. Es un muñeco parecido a un oso de felpa. Cuando les pregunté me dijeron que no le pertenecía a ninguna. ¿Raro no? Que aparezca uno de estos de la nada en los pasillos de la escuela. ¿Por qué no hacen la prueba y lo llaman? Quizás haya coincidencias.

Las chicas se miraron por un momento. La descripción que les había dado Rikiya coincidía con las características de Kero. Pero no podían entender cómo fue que el guardián terminara en el pasillo cuando Sakura siempre le advirtió de no vagar por donde frecuentaban los alumnos. Aunque a veces Kero sea desobediente y un tanto infantil, jamás podría ser tan estúpido como para dejar que lo descubrieran. Así que Sakura lo llamó, confiando.

- Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.

Una pequeña vocecita se escuchó proveniente de la mochila de Rikiya. Este aparentó sorpresa, y observó a las chicas con una sonrisa. Abrió su el cierre de la mochila y saco de entre unos libros a Kero, el cual estaba haciendo su papel de muñeco a la perfección.

Luego de observarla por un momento y de comprobar por sí mismo sus "capacidades y virtudes tecnológicas" con el permiso de sus compañeras, Rikiya entregó al guardián e invitó a las chicas a tomar asiento, ya que sus compañeros de a poco se iban acercando al aula y preparándose para comenzar las clases otra vez.

El último en presentarse fue Noah. Llegó sobre la hora aproximadamente, con la mochila en mano y un poco agitado también, tal como estaba Riki hace un momento.

Se disculpó por el retraso y se fue directo a su asiento.

El profesor Terada le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara y prepara la reanudación de la clase, pero antes hizo una observación.

- Kinomoto, espero que haya aprendido algo en detención, tanto como para que no se vuelva a repetir. Si se irrita tanto al no entender nada en matemáticas, le sugiero que se junte con un compañero que si lo haga. El joven Noah sería una buena compañía.

Sus compañeros se rieron con esto último y comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre ella y Noah juntos y todo ese tipo de cosas. Sus amigas, Tomoyo y Chiharu parecían bastante divertidas al respecto y también cruzaron algunos comentarios graciosos. No hace falta mencionar que Sakura quería literalmente que se la tragara la tierra, estaba roja de vergüenza.

Giró su cabeza para comprobar cómo la estaba llevando Noah, y para su sorpresa, este la estaba obvservando con una sonrisa.

Sakura también sonrió, de alguna forma ese gesto la tranquilizo un poco.

El día continuó.

Los ánimos estaban muchos mal calmados que antes. Y Sakura también estaba más tranquila, ya que por alguna razón su pequeño amigo muñeco no había dicho ni una palabra ni hecho ningún movimiento desde que lo introdujeron dentro de la mochila.

Luego de las duras ultimas horas de clase, Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo (quién debía quedarse un rato más ya que tenia actividades en su club) y se preparó para irse.

Kero, quien había estado todo ese tiempo pensando detenidamente en todo lo ocurrido, optó por contarle las nuevas a su amiga. Así que asomó un poco su pequeña cabeza por una brecha de la mochila y trató de acercarse a Sakura sin ser visto. Pero en ese momento vió algo que le llamó la atención.

Noah Reed, el sujeto que supuestamente tiene relación con Clow Reed, se encontraba parado en la puerta de la entrada a la escuela primaria. Y Sakura caminaba en dirección a él.

"¡Sakura!" Llamó Kero por debajo del cabello de su amiga. Y ella se sorprendió un poco.

- Ahora no Kero, hay bastante gente.

- ¿Puedo saber que estás haciendo?

Sakura se detuvo un momento disimulando que se acomodaba los zapatos.

- No tuviste suerte con el plan hoy ¿No es así?

- No, aunque debo decirte..., tengo cosas que contarte.

- Puedes hacerlo en casa. ¿Por qué no recuperamos el tiempo perdido?

En ese momento Sakura volvió a pararse y a caminar hacia Noah.

Las palabras de Sakura hicieron dudar a Kerberos por un momento. Era una decisión importante. Pero a pesar de todo confiaba en su ama más que en ninguna persona. Y si ella veía algo bueno en él, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Está bien… ¿tú estás lista?

-Siempre.

Así fue como Sakura y Kero interceptaron a los hermanos unas calles más adelante.

Ambos venían cabizbajos, completamente en silencio. Y no se percataron de la presencia de Sakura hasta pasarle por al lado.

-Que tal Noah, ¿puedo acompañarlos? Dijo Sakura amistosamente.

Kero estaba sorprendido como Sakura había cambiado tanto en todo este tiempo y como podía manejar situaciones en las que él y Yue no estaban seguros. Su aspecto en estas situaciones le hacia recordar al mago Clow.

Noah también se sorprendió de ver a su compañera, pero accedió inmediatamente sin siquiera una pregunta. Solo atinó a hacer las presentaciones.

- Claro que puedes. El es mi hermano Samuel. Sam, ella es Sakura.

Sakura le extendió la mano al pequeño.

- Mucho gusto Sam.

Este la observó por un momento, contestó el saludo y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Luego se adelantó unos metros y comenzó a caminar de una forma más vivaz, más alegre.

- Parece un buen chico.- Pensó Sakura en voz alta.

Luego volteó hacia Noah y encontró que este la miraba con emoción. Como si lo que acababa de pasar fuese algo maravilloso.

- ¿Sucede algo Noah? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No sonreía así con las personas desde que falleció nuestra madre-Dijo el joven.

- Lamento oír eso.-Dijo Sakura, posando una mano sobre su hombro, un tanto apenada por enterarse de algo tan importante de esa manera.

- No te preocupes, solo preocúpate por enseñarme cómo diablos lo hiciste.-Dijo él, tratando de cambiar el tema. Sakura rió, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

- Pues a decir verdad, debo confesarte que soy una bruja.

En ese preciso momento pudo sentirse un gemido dentro de la mochila de Sakura. Parecía que Kerberos estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón.

- No me digas ¿Y entre tus tantos hechizos tienes el de "Como conquistar a los niños tímidos" y "Como convencer a los idiotas de NO cometer estupideces"?

- Tal vez. Aunque tengo un conjuro para hacer que los chicos no digan groserías. Es bastante doloroso pero efectivo.- Dijo Sakura, mostrándole el puño cerrado a Noah- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ambos rieron. Ambos disfrutaron mucho de ese momento.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy después del amuerzo? Quiero decir… siempre llegas sobre la hora, pero hoy fue diferente. Osea, si se puede saber…-Preguntó Sakura, cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- Siempre me escapó hacia el parque de primaria para almorzar con Sam. Tu sabes, solo saltó por la reja de división. Aunque hoy me distraje con algo, por eso me retrasé.

- Ya veo- Dijo Sakura sonriendo- Mi hermano mayor y un amigo también hacían lo mismo conmigo cuando nosotros éramos chicos.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Si, ya sabes, yo, Tomoyo y…a veces Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko…

- ¿Quién es Naoko?

- Pues verás, es una vieja amiga que se transfirió el año pasado.

Platicaron durante todo el trayecto. Sakura le conto incluso algunas de sus anécdotas viejas con sus amigos, aunque salteando todo lo que tenga que ver con las cartas y sus guardianes mágicos. Simplemente se refería a ellos como Yukito y su "mascota" Kero.

Lo cual no le gustó nada al sujeto dentro de la mochila.

Noah escuchó atento cada palabra de Sakura y sonreía cada vez que ella quería hacer un chiste, hasta a veces soltaba una pequeña risa.

Incluso el pequeño Sam se unió a ellos en la caminata y oyó las aventuras de la nueva y simpática amiga de su hermano. Eso lo hizo poner a Noah muy contento. Tanto que también se aventuró a contar algunas anécdotas suyas.

Habló de algunos de sus recuerdos de la niñez (los cuales no eran demasiados) y la mayoría tenían que ver con Sam. Todo indicaba que Noah apreciaba mucho a Sam.

Inclusive se animó a contar algunos asuntos muy personales. Era evidente que el muchacho comenzaba a confiar ciegamente en Sakura.

- Desde que falleció nuestra madre- Contó Noah- Todo se hizó cuesta arriba para mí. Imagínate lo que fue para Sam entonces. Perdió a su madre cuando solo era un niño y tuvimos que alejarnos de todo lo que era familiar para él. La vida nos pegó duro y tenemos nuestras cicatrices. – Hizo una pausa un momento - Por eso me enfurece cuando la gente se burla de él. No saben por todo lo que pasó. Es solo un niño. No tienen idea de lo mucho que sufrió en sus pocos años de vida.

Sam volvió a adelantarse solo. No tenía intenciones de escuchar su historia. Sakura solo reposó una mano sobre el hombro de Noah en señal de apoyo. Y el continuó.

- Vinimos a esta colonia hace solo un mes. Nos enteramos que mi madre tenía una propiedad a su nombre en esta región, y también algunos familiares que quizás podrían darnos una mano. Así que vendimos nuestra vieja casa y probamos nuestra suerte. Pero esta gente solo nos ayudaó a mudarnos y con un par de cuestiones legales solamente, luego no supe nunca más de ellos. Sam y yo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y la esperanza de poder salir adelante con esta nueva vida.

Al terminar su relato, ambos quedaron un rato silencio. Ella aún tenía su mano izquierda posada sobre su hombro.

Sakura sentía gran tristeza por la suerte de su nuevo amigo y un profundo deseo de ayudarlos. Ayudarlo con todo lo que esté a su alcance. Sentía que desde ese momento si ella podía hacer algo para que Noah y Sam al menos esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa como las de hoy, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Kero se encontraba en la mochila mucho más calmado, oyendo la conversación de los chicos. Y comenzó a cambiar su opinión sobre el muchacho misterioso. Aunque sintió una gran sensación de curiosidad hacia su hermano menor.

Después de haber caminado tanto, sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó volando para ellos, y por "casualidad" pasaron por la casa de Sakura.

- Valla, no me di cuenta que tomamos el camino hacia mi casa. ¿Ustedes están muy lejos de aquí?

-¿Cuál es tu casa?-Preguntó Noah, sorprendido.

- Esta de aquí, la de la esquina.- Dijo Sakura mientras la señalaba.

- ¿Es una broma, verdad?

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?-Sakura se quejó. Otra vez levantó el puño en forma de conjuro.

- No quise ofenderte. Es solo que parece que nuestra suerte comienza a cambiar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Sakura, entendiendo de alguna forma lo que vendría después.

- Pues verás…, al parecer somos vecinos de una bruja.

De nuevo se escuchó un leve golpe en la mochila de Sakura. Kero había vuelto a desmayarse.


	3. Deseo de Corazón

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que muchos de los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de CLAMP.

También comentarles que en mi perfil hay una aclaración sobre esta obra que recomiendo que revisen antes de comenzar a leer la historia. Dejen reviews !

* * *

**GUERRA ENTRE LAS DIMENSIONES**

**_Primera parte:_**

**_Resurgimiento_**

CAPITULO 3:

"Deseo de corazón"

-Tengo que decir que estoy bastante confundido la verdad. -Dijo Kero que estaba sentado sobre la cama de Sakura comiendo un flan que había preparado su padre- En resumen, parece que tenias razón acerca de este chico Noah. Aparenta ser una buena persona, también su hermano. Tampoco pude sentir ninguna habilidad mágica en ellos. Por otra parte está el otro sujeto del que te hable, Rikiya Sasaki. Con el que me topé por un error de cálculos, pero escapé magníficamente gracias a las chiquillas que lo interceptaron y mi genial actuación. Donde por casualidad descubrí que tiene noción del tema y del que estoy seguro de que está tramando algo. Aunque la contradicción aquí es que por quien tu sentiste la extraña sensación fue por Noah, que también da la casualidad que su apellido es Reed, y no por el otro sujeto misterioso del cual averigüé. – Kero se detuvo y se rasco la cabeza - Todo esto está muy confuso. ¡Y para colmo el vago de Yue no se digna a venir a visitarme porque está demasiado ocupado con no sé qué cosa! ¿Por qué no le exiges que venga eh? ¿Tú eres su ama o qué? ¡Sakura! ¡Oye Sakura! ¡Despierta, te estoy hablando!

En efecto, su amiga no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto hacia la casa de en frente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Para ser exactos, estaba muy preocupada por la situación de Noah y su hermano Sam. Sentía lástima por ellos y tenía la necesidad de contribuir con algo. Lo que sea para ayudarlos.

Kero estaba ofendido de no haber sido escuchado cuando hizo semejante síntesis. Voló tranquilamente hacia la ventana y se detuvo junto a ella.

- Oye Sakura- Dijo Kero mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a su cara - ¿En qué piensas?

Sakura se percató de Kero y su pregunta, permaneció unos segundos en silencio y luego respondió.

- Solo pensaba. Tengo poderes súper naturales, tengo cartas que pueden hacer casi todo lo que yo desee. Inclusive puedo ver el futuro con ellas. Tengo mucho poder, pero no me sirve de nada para ayudar a la gente que le hace falta.

- Wow – Dijo Kero impresionado – Que profundo. ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo has estado dando vueltas al asunto?

- Bastante, la verdad.

- ¿Y de casualidad es ese tal Noah al que quisieras ayudar?

- Sí. A él y a su hermano también. – Dijo Sakura

- Déjame darte un consejo Sakura. O más bien, citarte una frase que me dijeron hace mucho tiempo. "No importa si eres fuerte o débil, grande o pequeño, puedas usar magia o no. Lo único que importa al final es la fuerza de voluntad. La fuerza de tu corazón" O creo que era algo así.

- Eso sí que es profundo.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Le parecío una frase hermosa. Otra vez su amigo le había levantado el humor.

- Me alegro que te sea útil. Ahora volviendo a lo anterior ¿Por qué no está aquí el vago? ¿Solo yo tengo ganas de trabajar aquí?

- No exageres Kero - Dijo Sakura levantándose – Además no puedo llamarlo ahora. Yukito está muy ocupado con mi hermano elaborando una tesis para la universidad.

- Tenía que ser… ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito aire. Voy abajo un momento.

- Oye a la vuelta me traes otra porción de flan. Este ya me lo acabe y aun tengo hambre.

- Tú no tienes hambre Kero. Solo eres un glotón.

Despues de salir de su cuarto colmado de insultos, pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Se detuvo un momento a escuchar detrás de la puerta ya que ciertos ruidos alevosos llamaron su atención.

Touya y Yukito estaban riendo a carcajadas al parecer luego de un "Mal chiste" del joven gentil y del que Touya se burlaba.

Despues de haberse contagiado la risa ella también decidió dejar en paz al par de amigos pensando que estuvo bien en no interrumpir su reunión.

A Sakura le encantaba oír reír a su hermano, ya que según ella tenía una risa muy contagiosa. El único problema era que él era alguien muy serio y ni siquiera sonreía seguido. Pero cuando él y Yukito se juntaban la mayoría de las veces terminaban por desconcentrar a todo el barrio con sus risas.

También recordaba cuando ella estaba enamorada del joven Yukito y este la rechazo en el festival del colegio aquel año cuando aún era una niña. Y se alegraba de no haber insistido en él, ya que de seguro no iba a poder compartirlo de esa manera con su hermano mayor, él cual lo iba a tener siempre para él.

Pero verlos juntos de esa manera la reconfortaba. Ambos eran felices, y ella era feliz con eso.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras tropezó con su padre, que se dirigía a su estudio con un vaso de té helado en la mano izquierda.

- ¡Sakura! – Dijo el señor Kinomoto - ¿Vas a la cocina? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo más?

- ¡No papa no es eso! – Dijo Sakura de prisa para que su padre no se preocupara – Solo voy al patio trasero a tomar aire.

- Oh ya veo… ¿Quieres compañia?

- ¡No tienes porqué! Quiero decir… no quiero molestarte.

- Claro que no es molestia hija…- Dijo él, con una expresión triste en su rostro – Ven, sentémonos juntos por aquí.

Tomó dos sillones bastante cómodos de la sala de estar y con la ayuda de Sakura los llevo hacia afuera en el patio.

Luego sirvió una jarra de té helado y la posó sobre la mesa del jardín que tenían allí e invitó a su hija a tomar asiento.

- Qué divertido, ¿No es así? – Dijo su padre, mientras llenaba su vaso

- Si la verdad. Yo siempre quise acomodarme los sillones aquí fuera. Más en el verano cuando dentro hace calor.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

- Porque no quería hacer tanto escándalo. Touya seguramente me regañaría.

- Si, eso creo. – Dijo Fujitaka sonriendo – O quizás se las ingeniaría para molestarte.

- ¿Así que estás al tanto de eso? – Le preguntó Sakura, refunfuñando - ¿Por qué nunca has intercedido entonces?

- No te enojes conmigo pequeña Sakura – Dijo él con una sonrisa aun mas grande – Creo que sería hipócrita de mi parte si le llamara la atención a tu hermano por eso.

- ¿Y porque dices eso exactamente? Creo que serías más un héroe que un hipócrita.

- Sería un hipócrita ya que yo actuaba con cierta gente de la misma manera que actúa Touya contigo.

- Imposible – Dijo Sakura totalmente incrédula de sus palabras – No te imagino ni por un segundo actuando como Touya.

Sakura se cruzaba de brazos mientras decía esto. Le indignaba la sola idea de que se padre al que tanto admiraba se pareciera a su rufián hermano mayor. Él simplemente sonrió.

- Ya no eres una niña Sakura, ¿Nunca notaste como la madre de tu amiga Tomoyo, Sonomi, me asesina con la mirada? Aunque no solo fui asi con ella. También con muchos de mis estudiantes.

- Claro…si, siempre me pregunte porqué. – Respondió ella, quien iba entendiendo de a poco – No me digas que…

- Si, te digo. Sacando el hecho de que arrebaté a su amada prima de su lado, al parecer también le hice la vida imposible cuando éramos más jóvenes.

- ¿Al parecer? – Preguntó Sakura, ahora si totalmente indignada.

- Debes creerme cuando digo que no era mi intención. Yo solo quería romper con los protocolos. Hacerle saber que podía tener confianza conmigo, que podríamos incluso ser amigos.

- ¿Y esa es tu forma de brindarle tu amistad?

- No todas las personas son iguales. Ni todos tenemos los mismos recursos. – Dijo Fujitaka, a modo de defensa.

Sakura solo lo quedó mirando, tratando de comprender.

- No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, solo recuerdo algunos destellos en el orfanato. Y algunos pocos de la secundaria. Eso lo sabes bien. No tenía esperanzas con mi vida tampoco. No recuerdo haber tenido amigos. Y a pesar de que era un sujeto bastante resuelto con las personas, se me hacía difícil acercarme. Creo que nunca supe cómo. Pero cuando conocí a tu madre las cosas cambiaron. – Su expresión cambió completamente al hablar de Nadeshiko - Sentí que ya no estaba solo, que tenía el apoyo de ella en todo momento. Que podía ser como cualquier persona normal. Que podía tener una carrera, podría hacer algunos amigos, podía formar una familia.

Se detuvo por un momento y tomó un trago de té. Sakura intentó recordar la última vez que había tenido una conversación así con su padre. Nunca.

- Todos tenemos distintas maneras de expresarnos – Continuó su padre – Touya y yo tenemos una, tu y tu madre, otra totalmente diferente.

- Ya lo creo. – Dijo Sakura.

Fujitaka disimuló una pequeña risa.

- Entiendo que quizás a veces no sea la adecuada. Pero intenta ver más allá. Descifra el mensaje. Y entenderás lo que en verdad tu hermano trata de decirte.

Sakura lo entendió. A decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que lo entendía. Sabía que su hermano a travez de sus bromas o sus regaños mostraba su cariño y preocupación hacia ella. Siempre lo supo. Solo que a veces le parecía divertido discutir con él.

A pesar de comprenderlo, a Sakura aún le quedaba una pregunta.

- ¿Y que sucedió contigo papá? ¿Por qué dejaste de ser como Toya?

- Pues, la pérdida de tu madre también me hizo volver a cambiar. Tanto que ya no veo las cosas de la misma manera que antes. – Contestó él, con cierto pesar.

- Lo siento…- Se disculpó Sakura, pero no termino la frase.

- No te preocupes – La interrumpió su padre con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un momento. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Sakura notaba que su padre mostraba una expresión bastante seria para lo que la tenía acostumbrada.

- Jamás hemos tenido una charla así – Dijo Sakura, fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Puede ser. Quizás deba trabajar un poco menos y pasar más tiempo con ustedes. – Respondió él.

- Claro que no papa. No hace falta. – Dijo Sakura apresurada - Yo no quiero…-

- ¿Molestarme?- Terminó la frase su padre.

Sakura solo asintió. Por un momento se sintió incomoda ya que pudo notar que el humor de su padre otra vez había cambiado. Sin embargo odiaba la idea de que se sintiera culpable por ella y en seguida intentó cambiar sus palabras. Pero fue Fujitaka quien habló primero.

- Debes entender hija, que mi trabajo realmente me apasiona. Ser arqueólogo... aun cuando estaba en el orfanato…es algo que siempre me intereso. El afán de desenterrar de la misma tierra nuestro pasado y acercarnos cada vez más a las respuestas de las preguntas que por siglos y siglos han sido desconocidas simplemente me apasiona. Y después de la muerte de tu madre, fue también como un refugio para mí, me sirvió como distracción para poder llevar mejor el duelo – Dijo el señor Kinomoto – Pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de que mientras más me adentraba en ese mundo de conocimientos, mas me alejaba de lo que más amaba en este mundo. Los únicos tesoros que en verdad importan. Mis hijos. Asi qué ten en cuenta eso. Ustedes están primeros ante todo. Me encantaría que me molestaras mas seguido.

A decir verdad Sakura no se esperaba para nada tener una conversación con su padre, ni mucho menos una con tales palabras que le llegaron al corazón.

Pero a pesar de la sorpresa, supo que su padre había abierto su corazón como nunca antes.

Lo miró a los ojos, y tomó cálidamente de la mano que él había extendido hacia ella.

- Bueno, entonces creo que comenzaré a molestarte más seguido. – Dijo Sakura

- Cuando quieras. Ahora…

Mientras comenzaba a hablar, Fujitaka tomaba con más fuerza la mano de su hija, haciendo entender que era importante lo que iba a decir.

-…Sabes que tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Si tú ríes, yo lo haré. Tu tristeza es mi tristeza. Si tú lloras yo llorare. Y si esta preocupada por algo, sea lo que sea, estaré preocupado también. Hace un tiempo que te notó diferente Sakura. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿Quieres decirme que sucede?

Sakura lo pensó solo un momento. Para ella siempre fue fácil confiar en las personas, y su padre jamás seria la excepción.

Sin embargo había muchas cosas que la preocupaban. Muchas cosas que la hacían sentir simplemente melancólica, y que inclusive la buena voluntad de su padre podría hacer nada para reconfortar esa melancolía. Pero sí tenía algo que podía compartir después de todo.

- Bueno, verás…, hay un chico en la escuela…

Pero el relato de Sakura fue interrumpido abruptamente.

- ¿Cómo que un chico?

En ese momento su hermano Touya apareció de improvisto y se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón donde se encontraba su padre, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana. Yukito también apareció detrás de Touya y mostró cierta curiosidad.

- Cuándo dices un chico ¿Te refieres a solo un chico? ¿O talvez a "él" chico?-Preguntó Yukito.

- Yo…– Continuó su padre – Sinceramente no me esperaba esto. La verdad no sé si estoy preparado para estas charlas…

- ¡Ya basta, todos ustedes! Es solo un amigo nada más. – Explicó Sakura un tanto ruborizada – ¿De cualquier forma que hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Qué hay de su trabajo?

- En respuesta- Comenzó Touya - a tu primera pregunta pensamos que nos estaban desbalijando la casa debido al escándalo que estaban haciendo ustedes dos. - En eso palmea el hombro de su padre – Y para responder a la otra debo decir que todo trabajo o tarea queda en segundo lugar cuando me entero que mi hermana menor está enamorada de un mocoso que acaba de conocer.

- ¿Dime Sakura como lo conociste? ¿Es un chico del colegio? ¿Es de tu mismo curso? ¿Tienen la misma edad? ¿En donde vive?- Preguntó Yukito convirtiendo la escena prácticamente en un interrogatorio.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que estoy enamorada?! ¡Está bien, está bien cálmense por favor! – Dijo Sakura. Entendiendo que la única manera de parar con sus locuras era diciéndoles lo que le estaba pasando en realidad.- Se trata de un nuevo compañero que tenemos en la clase. Su nombre es Noah y vive justo en frente de nuestra casa.

El señor Kinomoto se había atragantado con la bebida al momento que oía la última oración.

- ES SOLO UN AMIGO – Dijo Sakura, dándose cuenta claramente de la reacción de su padre.

- ¿Acaso dices que vive en la casa de en frente, la cual estuvo deshabitada desde que tengo memoria? – Preguntó su hermano

- Exacto. – Dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

- Oh, genial. ¿Y en que momento se mudo? Ya que no recuerdo haber visto ningún camión de mudanzas o muebles en la calle o personas yendo y viniendo de la casa.

- Si, pero él me dijo que ya hace un mes que se mudó. Podría haber sido en los días que estuvimos de vacaciones en la casa del abuelo. – Explicó Sakura

- El problema es que vive solo con su hermano pequeño. Sus padres fallecieron hace tiempo y parece que sus familiares los abandonaron. Ambos tienen graves problemas.

- ¿Y eso en que te incumbe a ti? – Preguntó Toya fríamente.

- Es un buen chico. Quiero decir, son buenos chicos. El y su hermano. Y me gustaría ayudarlos de alguna manera, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Touya no parecía convencido del todo. Él era un sujeto bastante precavido y mucho más cuando su hermana estaba involucrada. En cambio su padre y Yukito solo sonreían gentilmente.

- ¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres Sakura? ¿Es lo que quieres de corazón?- Preguntó su padre

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un instante, las palabras de su padre la habían hecho pensar. En parte por la similitud con las palabras de Kero y en parte porqué al decirlo mostro una gentileza tal que ella se sintió conmovida. Sintió que su padre la apoyaría en lo que sea.

- Si. Quiero que sean felices. De corazón.

Pudo notar varias cosas en ese momento. Como su padre la miró firmemente y sonrió en señal de aprobación, y también a su hermano moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con una expresión de resignación, lo cual no la convenció demasiado.

Luego Yukito fue quien se adelantó.

- Y dime Sakura… ¿Ya has considerado ofrecerle tu amistad?

- Claro, quiero decir, ya nos conocimos y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. Pero no creo que eso sea suficiente.

- No subestimes el poder de tu amistad Sakura – Dijo su padre – Tu has hecho feliz a mucha gente solo con tu presencia.

Sakura se sintió un tanto avergonzada por ese comentario.

- No creo que sea tan así… Además, sigo pensando que ser solamente amiga de Noah no creo que lo ayude demasiado. Sus heridas son muy profundas.

- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Acaso deseas ser más que su amiga? – Preguntó Touya, con un tono que dejaba en claro que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con eso.

- ¡Deja de bromear! – Dijo Sakura – Creo que se entendió lo que quise decir.

- Pues si de verdad crees que no será suficiente…- Dijo Yukito – Quizás sería bueno encontrarles un pasatiempo. Tú sabes…, algo que les guste y en lo que puedan distraerse por un tiempo, para no recordar tanto…mientras reciben tu apoyo en todo momento. Algo con lo que puedan sentirse llenos de vida otra vez.

- Eso podría funcionar. – Dijo su padre, que estaba pasándole un vaso de té a Touya.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Creo que es una muy buena idea! – Exclamó Sakura, que dé un salto fue a abrazar a su amigo.

- Y además – Continuó – Creo que tengo el pasatiempo perfecto para Noah.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y de que se trata? ¿Matar el tiempo con monstruos después de la escuela? – Preguntó su hermano, dispuesto a molestarla

- No, eso no – Dijo Sakura con un tonó confiado, ignorando el ataque – Trataré de convencerlo para que entre a un club de la escuela, en el cual parece estar bastante interesado. Por cierto, fue uno en el que tú también estuviste Touya. El club con el que llegaste a la final del interescolar y perdiste, y luego terminaste llorando como una niña.

Touya que había llevado a la boca el vaso de Té, se ruborizó tanto con aquel comentario que también se atragantó con la bebida.

En cambio, Yukito y el padre de Sakura pudieron adivinar cuál era el club del que Sakura estaba hablando. Y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Soccer".

Después de un momento voltearon a ver a Touya y rieron, ya que este se encontraba ridículamente tosiendo y casi empapado.

Finalmente Touya volvió malhumorado a su habitación junto con Yukito, quien antes de retirarse pactó con Sakura una nueva reunión con Kerberos para tratar con los últimos acontecimientos.

Mientras Sakura y su padre volvieron a acomodar los muebles en su lugar y limpiar el desastre que había dejado su hermano. Luego, él besó a Sakura en la frente y se despidió deseándole suerte con su deseo.

Así que Sakura se fue a la cama esa noche con un par de reproches de parte de Kero ya que se había olvidado de su segunda porción de postre, y con una agradable sensación de que ese día había comprobado lo importante que es confiar en tu propia familia.

La jornada siguiente resultó ser como Sakura realmente esperaba. Un día tranquilo en lo que a clases se refiere, al menos sin contar los problemas que seguía teniendo con matemáticas, por los cuales el profesor Terada seguía insistiéndole en que se acercara a un compañero para mejorar sus notas.

Tomoyo se hubiese ofrecido sin dudarlo un segundo, pero lamentablemente ni siquiera ella era tan perfecta, y apenas podía con sus propias notas.

Aunque a decir verdad por el momento su conflicto con sus notas de matemáticas era lo que menos le interesaba en estos momentos.

Luego de que terminara la jornada de mañana y llegara el almuerzo, Sakura tomó su vianda y tomó de la mano a Tomoyo alejándola del salón y dejando atrás a sus amigos que tenían pensado almorzar juntos.

Sin embargo Sakura tendría que inventar una excusa para la vuelta ya que ese día tenía un lugar al cual quería ir durante el almuerzo.

Mientras caminaban juntas, Sakura iba a contándole a su mejor amiga todo lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Le contó acerca del "pequeño error de cálculos" de Kero y su "magnifico escape". Le contó lo que Kero había averiguado y sus sospechas hacia el joven Sasaki. Aunque cabe mencionar que esto lo dijo lo más rápido posible sin detenerse en los detalles, ya que lo que verdad importaba es lo que pasó después de clases.

La larga conversación que tuvo con Noah al volver de la escuela. La sorpresa que se llevó al saber que eran vecinos así casi un mes, la lamentable historia de su pasado y la sensación de lástima que le quedo por él y su hermano pequeño.

Le comentó acerca de su encuentro con su padre, y de sus confidencias con él y del hecho por el cual su madre Sonomi estaba tan furiosa con él. Algo que no sorprendió del todo a Tomoyo porque ya tenía algunas sospechas. Y finalmente le habló del apoyo de su familia, los berrinches de su hermano Touya y los consejos de Yukito para ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

Tomoyo se mostró muy entusiasmada con la idea de que Fujitaka y Sakura se volvieran más confidentes entre sí. Y también lanzaba alguna que otra risita cuando supo del comportamiento de Touya.

De repente se encontraron en la parte trasera de la preparatoria. Donde estaba la cancha de soccer. Y también estaba lo que Sakura había ido a buscar.

- Mira…las rejas. – Dijo Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida.

En efecto, en las rejas divisionales que separaban a la preparatoria con la primaria, estaba el joven Noah, el cual intentaba saltarlas para pasar al jardín trasero de primaria.

Por lo visto ya tenía bastante práctica, ya que lo hizo sin dificultad alguna.

A ambas amigas aquella escena les trajo recuerdos, más exactamente les recordó a Touya y a Yukito.

- ¿Entonces dices que todos los días salta la reja divisional para acompañar a su hermano Sam en el almuerzo? – Preguntó Tomoyo.

- Asi parece – Dijo Sakura y dio unos pasos en esa dirección – El día de hoy nosotras haremos lo mismo.

Tomoyo la miró extrañada

- ¡Sabes que te acompañó siempre mi linda amiga! – Dijo Tomoyo tomándola de la mano – Aunque esta vez creo que tendremos un inconveniente. Quiero recordarte que nosotras usamos polleras en el verano.

- Lo sé – Dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga - ¡Es solo que no iremos por arriba, si no por debajo!

- Eso… creo que es mucho peor…- Pensó Tomoyo

- No te preocupes. ¡De todas formas no hay nadie viéndonos!

Después de darle ánimos a su amiga, Sakura la guió a lo largo de la reja divisional hasta encontrar un tramo que estaba cubierto por unos arbustos. Cuando se acercó demostró que esa parte estaba levemente cortada, de modo que empujándola un poco podían pasar casi sin arrodillarse.

De esa forma Tomoyo estaba más segura y siguió a su amiga hacia su verdadero objetivo.

- Dime una cosa Sakura… - Volvió a preguntar Tomoyo – Haberlo seguido hasta aquí al joven Noah parece como si estuviéramos acosándolo. ¿Estás segura de que el no malinterpretara la situación?

- No lo creo – Contestó Sakura, volviendo a acomodar la reja para que pasara desapercibida y pudiera usarla nuevamente – Es más, creo que estarán felices de vernos, además…tengo una buena coartada.

Al voltear, ambas se pusieron contentas, ya que pudieron identificar a Noah y su hermano en la esquina trasera del edificio de Primaria. Un lugar bastante desolado y perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Se alegraron ya que ellas también podrían llegar con facilidad allí.

De repente Noah volteó con una expresión de alerta, pensando que se acercaba algún maestro o preceptor, pero se vio reconfortado cuando divisó que no era más que su nueva amiga Sakura, acompañada de su gentil amiga.

- ¡Buenas! – Saludó jovialmente Sakura - ¡Buen provecho!, ¿Les molesta si los acompañamos?

Noah y su hermano estaban bastante desconcertados ya que no se esperaban tener ningún tipo de visitas ese dia. Sin embargo ambos se miraron entre si y disimularon una sonrisa.

- Seguro. Nos encantaría – dijo él, Saludando a Sakura y luego dirigiéndose a Tomoyo - Soy Noah, el es mi hermano Samuel.

- Tomoyo Daidouji – Contestó Tomoyo extendiendo su mano y estrechándola con ambos – Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

- Por favor, pónganse cómodas…, o inténtenlo al menos – Dijo Noah, apretujándose todo lo que pudo al lado de su hermano para que pudieran compartir su pequeño mantel con sus invitadas.

De todas formas no hubo necesidad de eso, ya que Sakura había ido totalmente preparada ese día y había llevado su propio mantel para ella y Tomoyo y su propia vianda y bebidas para compartir con todos.

Noah les preguntó cómo fue que los habían encontrado, a lo que Sakura respondió que recordó la charla de ayer con él y que decidieron con Tomoyo acompañarlos ese dia. También les convido a sus invitadas lo que había preparado para ese día y las chicas se llevaron una sorpresa, pues la comida era sencilla, pero tenía un sabor tan agradable que la hacía prácticamente irresistible. Las dos lo halagaron tanto que el pobre se puso rojo de vergüenza, lo que hizo que les causara gracia a las chicas y que Noah se sonrojara aun más. Sam solo limitaba a degustar su porción y de tanto en tanto probar lo que las chicas le daban, reaccionando con un simple "Gracias" o "está muy rico". En efecto si estaba muy bueno lo había llevado Sakura, ya que era la infalible vianda que le preparaba su padre cuando tenía tiempo.

Los tres charlaron un largo rato. Charlaron acerca de las clases, de sus favoritas. Charlaron de sus amigos, de cómo se hicieron amigas de Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki, de cómo Noah sentía que la conocía a Tomoyo por todo lo que Sakura le había contado de ella, charlaron de cómo Sam y Noah comparten ciertos rasgos de la cara que les pareció a todos bastante divertido. De cómo actúan ambos dos de manera casi idéntica. Y de algunas cosas más.

Hasta que finalmente tocaron el tema al cual Sakura quería llegar.

- Aun hay algo que no tengo claro…- Dijo Noah – ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí sin ser vistas por nadie? Quiero decir, ni siquiera por nosotros, y siempre estamos vigilando ¿Acaso no saltaron la reja?

- Debes tener en cuenta Noah – Dijo Sakura – Que nosotras estamos en esta escuela desde hace casi diez años. Conocemos muchas cosas que aún tu no, como escondites o pasajes secretos.

Sakura se mostraba muy misteriosa cuando pronunciaba estas palabras, lo que hizo que sus acompañantes tuvieran que disimular una risa. Aunque no el pequeño Sam, quien estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decía.

- Bueno, creo que no esperábamos menos de nuestra bruja, ¿o no Sam? – Dijo Noah.

- ¡¿Quién bruja?! – Pregunto Tomoyo, mirando fugazmente a Sakura.

- Es solo una broma…- Dijo Sakura riendo y tranquilizando a Tomoyo – Nuestros amigos aquí entienden que soy una bruja.

Sam hizo un gesto de decepción, dio media vuelta y siguió con su almuerzo.

- Debo reconocer que las cosas salen bien cuando ella está cerca…- Dijo Noah, sin pensarlo.

Un momento de silencio invadió a todos. Sam detuvo su almuerzo para observar atónito a su hermano, quien después de procesarlo en su mente no podía creer lo que había dicho.

- ¡Aw! ¡Noah lo que acabas de decir fue precioso! ¿No lo crees Sakura? – Dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada.

Sin embargo Sakura, aunque sabía lo que Noah quiso decir con eso, no pudo evitar sentirse ruborizada. Y se ruborizó aun más con el comentario lleno de júbilo de Tomoyo.

- Yo quería decir que cosas buenas pasan cuando Sakura está conmigo…- Noah trató de aclarar las cosas, sonrojado también. - quiero decir se llevó muy bien con Sam cuando él hace mucho no se relacionaba con nadie, y me ayudo con lo de mi renuncia…

- ¿Cuál renuncia? – Pregunto Tomoyo, para cambiar de tema.

Entonces Noah le conto a su compañera lo de su decisión de renunciar a la escuela y quizás vender la casa y mudarse a Tokyo donde podría conseguir trabajo o simplemente volver a Inglaterra.

- Sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo.- Preguntó Tomoyo nuevamente - ¿Por qué decidiste abandonar la escuela? ¿Hubo algo que te haya molestado?

Noah se quedó en silencio un momento. Las chicas comprendieron que había algo que estaba ocultando y de lo que no quería hablar. Sakura se estaba preparando para cambiar de tema, pero Noah se adelantó.

- Solo me sentí sobrepasado por la situación.- Las cosas no están yendo bien… y creí que lo mejor era sacarme un peso de encima, y en lo primero que pensé fue en la escuela. Así tendría más tiempo para mi hermano, las cosas de la casa…y algunas otras cosas que tengo pendientes.

- Pues yo creo que ese es el problema – Dijo Sakura – ¿No lo crees tú también Tomoyo? El problema es que estas viendo a la escuela como un peso. Y no debería de ser así.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura – Continuó Tomoyo - ¿Por qué sientes que la escuela es un peso? Debería ser algo bueno para ti, para los dos. Yo en particular adoro venir y estar con mis amigos, en especial con mi linda amiga Sakura. El solo saber que la podré ver me hace tener ganas de venir hasta en las noches, Sakura para mí lo es todo, ¿Acaso no crees que es la niña más linda del mundo? ¡Sí que lo es! Es preciosa, es inteligente, es…

- Creo que ya es suficiente Tomoyo – Interrumpió Sakura totalmente ruborizada – Noah entendió el punto. La escuela puede ser una hermosa experiencia si le das una oportunidad – Volteó para dirigirse a Noah – Hay cosas muy divertidas. Hacer amigos, unirte a algún club… ¿Qué te parece el club de soccer?

A Noah le pareció muy sospechosa la última frase de Sakura, como si toda la conversación anterior fue solo para llegar a este punto. Y la verdad no estaba errado en lo absoluto. Pero todavía había algo en esa niña que no lo dejaba reaccionar como lo haría con otras personas. Finalmente solo sonrió y se limitó a contestar la pregunta.

- Pues no creo que pueda. En casa solo estamos Sam y yo y no hay otra persona para vigilarlo… - Sam lanzó una mirada ofendida a su hermano, queriendo hacerle entender que ya no era un niño – A pesar de que es bastante independiente y puede arreglárselas solo… - Siguió Noah queriendo arreglar las cosas – Pero no podría quedarme seguro, podría pasarle cualquier cosa y yo soy el único responsable por el.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! – Insistió Sakura – Yo podría echarle un ojo mientras tú estás entrenas, o juegas o lo que sea que los del club de soccer hagan. ¿Qué dices?

Noah se había quedado sin palabras. No podía entender como esa niña que apenas conoció hace unos días atrás se mostraba tan considerada con él. Sus sospechas crecían cada vez más y más. Pero aún tenía ese sentimiento de satisfacción, de felicidad. Y no estaba seguro de porqué exactamente tenía esa extraña sensación.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus actividades? Quiero decir…¿tú también estás en algún club o no? – Preguntó el.

- Si, verás, estoy en el club de las animadoras –Dijo Sakura- Y a veces entrenamos antes que ustedes. Aunque otras veces entrenaremos juntos. Pero por eso he traído a esta bella persona que vez aquí – Diciendo eso señalo a Tomoyo – Que seguramente le gustará colaborar con la causa.

Tomoyo entendió en ese momento que Sakura tenía todo fríamente calculado. Noah también con esa frase termino de corroborar sus sopechas. Y por esos extraños sentimientos no podía dejar de observar a Sakura y sonreír.

- Claro. El coro de la escuela no tiene tantas actividades como ustedes y seguramente tendré tiempo libre. Así que no sería problema para mí cuidar del pequeño Sam. Eso si a ti tampoco te molesta.

Noah miró a Sam totalmente sorprendido. Y este lo miró a él con la misma expresión.

- La verdad…no sé qué decir. – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Qué tienes que pensar? – Volvió a la carga Sakura - ¿Te gusta el soccer verdad? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡No encontrarás mejores niñeras en toda la región que nosotras dos! ¿A ti que te parece Sam? ¿Verdad que la pasaras bien con nosotras?

Samuel estaba tan sorprendido que la única reacción que pudo llevar a cabo fue la de asentir certeramente con la cabeza. El poder que tenía Sakura en ese momento sobre aquellos dos era abismal.

- ¡Eso es todo! – Dijo Sakura llena de júbilo- Ahora mismo vamos al club de soccer para inscribirte. ¡Iremos todos juntos!

- Espera un momento Sakura – Dijo Noah – Primero: Las pruebas para ingresar ya pasaron. Segundo: No creo que debas de molestarte tanto por nosotros. Apenas nos conoces y ya has hecho demasiado aunque no lo creas. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu amabilidad y la de Tomoyo en este caso. Tercero: Todavía estamos en el almuerzo, aún falta toda la tarde para que comience la práctica de soccer.

Tomoyo y Sam lanzaron una pequeña risa por lo bajo con ese último comentario.

- ¡Tú no te preocupes por nada! Yo me encargaré especialmente de hablar con el capitán del equipo para que te de otra oportunidad. Y con respecto a lo otro… - Sakura se quedó pensando un momento – Ya te lo dije. Siento la necesidad de ayudarte. A ti y a Sam. Haré todo para apoyarte en lo que sea. ¿Confías en mí?

Noah no encontraba razones para no confiar. La gentileza de Sakura y aún de la misma Tomoyo le daban toda la seguridad que necesitaba. De repente sintió un giro importante en su corazón. Tuvo un fuerte deseo de intentarlo con lo del soccer. Y luego de pensarlo un momento supo que eso se debía a que confiaba en Sakura y su amiga en que Sam no iba a pasar ningún problema al cuidado de ellas.

- Si. Confío en ti. – Dijo Sam sonriendo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡Que alegría! – Gritó Sakura con suma felicidad – ¡Vamos ahora mismo al club de soccer para que te anoten! ¡Vamos todos juntos!

- Em…Sakura… - Dijo Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que observaba a los chicos desconcertados.

- ¡Vamos después de clases! – Se recompuso a tiempo – ¡Nos encontraremos en la entrada!

Noah no podía parar de sonreir. Con las bromas que ella hacía, o incluso con su jocosa desatención. Todo era motivo para robarle una sonrisa. Incluso hasta el pequeño Sam reía con las locuras de Sakura. Ambos estaban muy contentos de haberla conocido.

El final de la jornada llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban. Aunque se podría decir que Sakura estaba mucho más relajada ya que las horas de matemáticas habían pasado en la mañana, y con las otras materias no tenía ningún problema. Incluso hasta las disfrutaba.

Luego de la última hora de clases, Sakura y Tomoyo guardaron todas sus cosas rápidamente (Como Noah siempre solía hacer) y se acercaron a su compañero, que las esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del salón. Cuando llegaron Sakura le preguntó si estaba listo, a lo que Noah solo respondió con un guiño de su ojo derecho. Esta escena sorprendió mucho a sus otros compañeros, los cuales al otro día iban a colmar de preguntas a las chicas.

Sin embargo ese no era el momento de preocuparse por chusmerío estudiantil, si no que los tres tenían algo mas importante que hacer.

Juntos fueron tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la primaria a esperar por Sam. Y se llevaron una sorpresa.

Como nunca, vieron que al salir todos los niños de la primaria, el que encabezaba esa enorme ola de infantes era ni más ni menos que Sam, que también traía consigo un semblante diferente. Caminaba mas erguido, con otra energía y con la frente en alto.

Sakura y Noah se sorprendieron mucho al verlo, aunque no Tomoyo, que fue a su encuentro con un jovial saludo.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – Le pregunto Noah a su hermano con algo de recelo, aunque sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Nada. ¿Tú estás listo? – Respondió el joven con decisión.

Como la escena anterior, Noah solo se limitó a sonreír y a contestar con otro guiño de ojo.

Todo estaba listo.

Los cuatro se dirigieron otra vez hacia la secundaria, atravesando el edificio principal hasta llegar a la cancha de soccer que se encontraba en el fondo.

Al llegar se encontraron con que los jugadores ya estaban cambiados, parados alrededor del capitán escuchando lo que sería una charla inicial de temporada y listos para comenzar la práctica. Lo que sorprendió a todos, ya que consideraron que tuvieron que prepararse muy rápido.

Noah indicó a los demás que se fueran a sentar a las gradas, y que él iría solo a hablar con el capitán del equipo.

Pero Sakura se rehusó, aclarándole que ella prometió que lo iba apoyar en todo y ese momento pertenecía a ese todo.

Al igual que a una madre sobreprotectora, Noah no tuvo más remedio que darle el gusto de que lo acompañase.

Sin embargo surgió un incoveniente.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del grupo de jugadores, ambos notaron dos conocidos. Pudieron divisar a Yamazaki, quien estaba al frente del grupo de jugadores que escuchaban, y al muchacho que estaba dando la charla, y que aparentemente era el capitán, y que era nada mas ni nada menos que Rikiya Sasaki, el joven que ayudó a Noah el primer día contra los matones, el que lo desafió más tarde ese mismo día a que se uniera al equipo y el que llevó a pasear a Kero a obtener más dudas de las que tenía antes.

-¿Cómo es que siempre…? – Alcanzó a balbucear Noah pero no pudo terminar la frase.

- ¡Disculpen! – Sakura no deparó en los detalles y sin más interrumpió el discurso del capitán Sasaki y obtuvo la atención de todos los jugadores - ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y él es Noah Reed…-Al tiempo que decía esto le daba empujones a su amigo para que se adelantará, ya que esté parecía tomate y no quería más que largarse de aquel lugar – Lamentamos la intromisión, pero nos gustaría hablar con el capitán del equipo para pedirle un favor.

En ese momento ante la atenta mirada de todos los jugadores, y aun más la mirada atónita de Yamazaki que no sabía si reir o llorar, Sasaki, quien estaba dando la charla, se adelantó y se dirigió a los recién llegados.

- El capitán tuvo un accidente esta mañana, asi que no va a estar con nosotros en toda la temporada. Yo seré su reemplazo- Mientras hablaba en todo momento se dirigió a Noah, pero luego se notó que no quería dejar de lado a su compañera- Sakura…, no digo que no me dé gusto verte, todo lo contrario, pero es raro ver a una mujer por aquí. Déjame advertirte que aún no existe un equipo de soccer femenino. Y no. No puedes unirte a este tampoco.

Mientras hablaba Riki, los demás escuchaban con suma atención, y cuando hacia un chiste, como el que acababa de hacer, ellos reían. Los dos amigos pudieron notar como despertaba gran admiración en el resto de sus compañeros, inclusive en Yamazaki.

- En realidad… - Quiso continuar Noah, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

- En realidad no soy yo la que quiere ingresar al equipo –Dijo Sakura- si no este gran atleta que ustedes ven aquí al lado mío. Como ya dije su nombre es Noah Reed y está cursando el primer año de preparatoria. El día de las pruebas no pudo presentarse porque no se sentía bien. Estaba…como decirlo…indispuesto.

No hace falta mencionar que toda persona que se encontraba allí rompió en carcajadas con ese último comentario. Todos menos Rikiya, quien estaba observando seriamente a Noah. Y Noah no tuvo tiempo de ponerse colorado tampoco, ya que también observaba al capitán del equipo muy atentamente.

Hasta que Riki cortó con las risas. Siempre con una expresión de tranquilidad.

- Vaya…hasta te conseguiste un representante. Parece que al fin te decidiste a jugarte por las cosas que te hacen bien. ¿Así que quieres unirte al equipo? Debido a la lesión del capitán tenemos una vacante…

- Pero capitán – Dijo un alumno de tercero miembro del equipo- Con todo respeto, él ni siquiera vino a las pruebas. En cambio hubo muchos que no entraron al equipo pero si vinieron. Honestamente creo que ellos se merecen la oportunidad más que este.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Dijo Sakura desesperada– ya les dije porqué Noah no participar de las pruebas, ¡pero el si vino! Sasaki es testigo de eso.

- Esta bien Sakura, no es necesario – Dijo Noah por fin, dejándola con sus peros y preparándose para retirarse – Lamentamos la intromisión.

- ¿Otra vez vas a huir? – Dijo Rikiya - ¿Aun sin conocer la respuesta del capitán?

- ¡No claro que no! – Respondió Sakura y luego tomó fuertemente del brazo a Noah y se dirigió a él – Ánimo Noah, aún tenemos esta posibilidad. Sé qué esto te hará muy bien. Debes confiar en mí.

Noah no pudo decir nada. Esos ojos, esa voz lo llenaban de paz. De seguridad. Solo la ovbservó nuevamente por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Sasaki.

- Entonces… ¿Qué dice el capitán? – Preguntó Noah a Sasaki.

Sasaki sonrió. Viendo esa pequeña escena entre él y Sakura pudo darse cuenta de algo muy importante.

- Pues verás, como bien dice aquí nuestro compañero, hay muchos que quedaron afuera en las pruebas y es justo que algunos piensen que merecen otra oportunidad… -

Todos escuchaban atentamente y en silencio la decisión de Rikiya.

-…Sin embargo es imposible volver a convocar a todos los estudiantes de la escuela nuevamente para las pruebas. Y me parece justo que el único chico que no se pudo presentar por x motivos tenga su oportunidad de demostrar que se merece su lugar en este equipo.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Los que no estaban de acuerdo con esto masticaban su ira pero no se podían oponer a la lógica decisión del capitán Rikiya.

Sakura esbozó una gigantezca sonrisa y sintió muchas ganas de abrazar a Noah, pero tuvo que contenerse, ya que Rikiya no había terminado de hablar y había muchos muchachos que aun no estaban convencidos del todo.

- Se que muchos de ustedes no están de acuerdo – Continuó Rikiya - Pero les pido que confíen en mi. No. Mejor dicho, pido que hagamos un salto de fé por él. A veces en la vida hay que confiar en las personas que se cruzan en nuestro camino, no importa cuanta desconfianza o cuanto rencor tenga nuestro corazón. Ya que si no confiamos, nunca daremos esa oportunidad a la gente de demostrarnos que no nos fallaran.

Con esto último casi todos los miembros del equipo quedaron convencidos, y los que aun no lo estaban del todo, se quedaron pensando con la frase de Rikiya.

- ¿Qué dicen compañeros? ¿Porqué no le damos la bienvenida al equipo a nuestro nuevo integrante…disculpa, pero aún no sé tu nombre…¿Cómo te llamas?

Rikiya miró fijo a los ojos de Noah y también esbozo una sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa de alegría como la que Sakura había tenido anteriormente. Esta sonrisa se debía a que este muchacho estaba disfrutando del momento, pero no por haber conseguido que Noah entre al equipo, si no por algo más.

Y por más buenas que parecieran las acciones de Rikiya para con él, Noah no podía dejar de tener esa sensación de desconfianza. Sin embargo, ya habiendo llegado tan lejos, no podía echarse atrás ahora. No podía echar a la basura todo el sacrificio de Sakura. No podía decepcionarla.

- Mi nombre es Noah Reed.- Dijo dirigiéndose a todo el equipo – Les agradezco el voto de confianza y me esforzare en cada momento para demostrarles que no se equivocaron.

Dicho esto, los otros miembros del equipo también lo saludaron y terminaron por darle la bienvenida, acercándose a él uno por uno. Sakura estaba contentísima por lo ocurrido, y quiso agradecérselo a Rikiya.

- No tienes porqué. Sé que es un buen jugador, ya lo vi jugar. – Contestó Sasaki.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Y en donde lo has visto? ¿Solo o acompañado? ¿Hace tiempo o recientemente?

Sakura no podía evitar querer saber más sobre Noah. Y no se daba cuenta de todas las preguntas que estaba haciendo ni de cómo Rikiya la observaba con picardía.

- Lo vi una vez. – Respondió él en seco – Aunque más importante, y no quiero ser atrevido, pero… ¿Qué relación tienes tú con Noah? ¿Acaso es tu novio o algo así?

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Sakura repentinamente ruborizada – Es mi amigo y un muy buen chico además. ¿Por qué preguntas cosas como esas?

- Lo lamento. Es solo que me pareció raro tanto interés por una persona que ni siquiera conoces bien. Solo eso. – Dijo Rikiya posando la mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla – Ahora tendrás que disculparme, pero debo de comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Dicho esto último Rikiya fue al encuentro con sus compañeros y les indicó que comiencen con el precalentamiento. Los muchachos despidieron a Noah y se retiraron. Noah y Rikiya tuvieron una pequeña conversación sobre cómo serían los días de prácticas y las cosas que necesitaba traer y que se estaba planificando también algunos turnos extras de entrenamiento aunque eso se hablaría más adelante. Riki se despidió con otra frase muy peculiar.

- Me alegro que te hayas decidido por esto. Este puede ser el comienzo de una gran amistad…o el final de otra.

Noah ovbservó como se marchaba para unirse con sus compañeros y se quedó pensando en la frase. Y otra vez tuvo un fuerte sentimiento de que había cometido un grave error.

Sin embargo salió de su trance ya que Sakura, Tomoyo y Sam se acercaron a felicitarlo y darle ánimos para el futuro.

Luego de los respectivos saludos, Tomoyo se retiró en la limusina de siempre (cosa que no sorprendió a Noah ya que Sakura le había comentado sobre la situación financiera de su amiga) y ellos emprendieron su caminata hacia su hogar, la cual estuvo llena de elogios y muchas felicitaciones por parte de Sakura y agradecimientos de Noah. Y también de programaciones que tenían que ver con Sam y quien lo recogería y todo lo demás.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se despidió de los dos alegremente y se dispuso a retirarse. Pero antes que lo haga, Noah la retuvo.

-Sakura espera un momento… - Dijo Noah bastante nervioso y tomandola del brazo-

Su amiga se sorprendió ante este gesto y por como tercera o cuarta vez en el día volvió a ruborizarse. De repente ella también se encontraba nerviosa.

- Si Noah… ¿Qué sucede? – Logró responder.

- Verás, no es nada importante aunque…me gustaría agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy por mí. Y estaba pensando…si para ti está bien…que podría ayudarte con matemáticas. Cuando tu quieras.

Al oir eso Sakura volvió a respirar. Y se mostro muy feliz también por la consideración de su nuevo amigo. Cada vez estaba más contenta y cada vez los malos pensamientos que tenia con respecto a cierta persona se iban quedando atrás.

- Claro que si Noah. Me encantaría. – Dijo Sakura regalándole una de sus más lindas sonrisas.

Ciertamente hacía mucho que no sonreía así tan seguido. Y darse cuenta de eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos e ingresó a su casa, con la esperanza de que los días que vendrían serían así de lindos y cálidos.


End file.
